Ayashi No Megami
by Mikio Shinomori
Summary: Los detectives espirituales vuelven a unirse y deberán proteger con sus vidas a la Diosa de los humanos...por otro lado la nueva aprendiz de Yusuke no está deacuerdo con ésta Diosa,y más de una vez tendrán disputas entre ellas.. ¿Amor u Odio? Reviews plis
1. El rapto de la Diosa

** - Ayashi No Megami -**

- **Capítulo Primero: El rapto de la diosa –**

Los detectives espirituales volvieron a juntarse, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke… Nuevamente estaban unidos los cuatro juntos y, además, con la aparición de una nueva intrigante en el grupo. Ella era Natsuki Minami, aprendiz de Yusuke, el cual era su maestro y debía enseñarla bien todo lo relacionado con sus poderes y con el grupo.

Koenma les llamó para avisarles de un problema bastante importante que había ocurrido…

Habían secuestrado a la Diosa del mundo humano.

.- ¿Entiendes la importancia de esta misión Yusuke? -preguntó pausadamente mirando fijamente al detective de ojos cafés que se dedicaba a fumar alegremente su cigarrillo-

.- ¡Claro, claro¡Hacía tiempo que no peleaba¡Que ganas tengo de machacar!

.- ¡Yusuke! -Koenma golpeó la mesa enfadado, pero el detective ni se inmutó y se puso a cantar la abeja Maya mientras hacía unas flexiones-

.-Yo entiendo la importancia de la misión... -Kurama intentó darle apoyo moral al pobre príncipe que estaba ya a punto de tirarse por la ventana al ver la despreocupación de su trabajador-

.-Kuramaaaaaa ¡Suerte que te tengo a ti! TT0TT

.- ¡Y a mi también me tienes! -gritó emocionado Kazuma Kuwabara- ¡Yo protegeré el mundo humano¡Porqué ahí está mi linda Yukina¡Y ella me da fuerzas con su belleza y su sonrisa...¡Y blablablabla! -pasemos a otro, Kuwabara se montaba su discurso de 'The power of love'-

.-Hn. Idiota. -Hiei fulminó a Kuwabara con la mirada y luego a Koenma-

.-Lo sé, lo sé... Ya no volveré a pedirte ningún favor... TT0TT

.-Más vale.

.-No perdáis más tiempo, necesito que la encontréis. ¡YA!

.- ¡Sí Koenma sama¡Los detectives espirituales rescataremos a la diosa!

Además... -la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color puso cara de soñadora- Con los yenes que me dará podré comprarme ese peluche de Totoro que siempre había querido y...

.- ¡Ese materialismo! -Yusuke apagó su cigarro- ¡Ya tengo ganas de pelear! .

.- ¡Pues manos a la obra! - exclamó la morena levantando el puño triunfadora

.- ¡Si! - exclamó Yusuke, y al escuchar que los demás no decían nada giró el rostro

Los vio con una gota en la cabeza mirándoles raro

.- Poner un poco de empeño ¿no?

.- Si...

Mientras en el mundo de los demonios. Exactamente en una celda en las mazmorras de un castillo antiguo...

Se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos miel, con un vestido blanco de falda abierta y un top blanco con mucho escote, un lazo rosa en la cintura y otro en el top, se podría decir que era una especie de "vestido de sacerdotisa".

La chica estada sentada como los indios y flotaba en el aire con los brazos cruzados.

.- No os lo repito más veces... ¡Sacarme de aquí!

.- Diosa.. Como siga insistiendo vamos a tener que callarla a la fuerza - dijo uno de los demonios que estaba fura de la celda leyendo un periódico o algo parecido

.- Que poco me conocéis... - la chica pensó en algo y sonrió divertida, bajó lentamente de los aires y se acercó con sigilo a la celda –

Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Uno de los demonios que estaban de pie apoyado contra la pared del fondo vio como la morena se levantaba la falda y pasaba la pierna por las rejas de la celda y le tiraba un beso

.- Ven guapo... ven aquí que te hago cositas malas..

El demonio la observó por unos instantes de arriba abajo, miles de babas empezaron a caerle por los labios. Pronto reaccionó y se secó las babas. Miró por todos lados para ver si había alguien, perfecto... No había nadie.

.- ¿Estamos solitos¿Tú y yo? Pues ven rápido... No quiero esperar más -decía la diosa con voz seductora mientras se subía un poco más la falda-

.-Ya vengo. -de nuevo empezó a caérseles las babas mientras se acercaba-

.-Venga... Ya casi estás LL

Cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros la chica pasó sus manos por la reja y empujó con fuerza al demonio hacia ella, provocando que se chocase antes contra la reja. Sonrió triunfal, ese demonio era fácil quitarlo de en medio, se agachó y recogió las llaves, abrió la celda y salió corriendo.

.- ¡Uaaa¡Soy libre! Jujuju, se creían que me quedaría aquí encerrada. Ayy, que inocentes...

Pero oyó pasos, se puso en alerta. Se acercó a la puerta para ver si eran más vigilantes. Pero se encontró con un chico moreno que iba estampando a todo demonio que había cerca en la pared, seguido por uno mucho más feo que se dedicaba a gritar a los cuatro vientos "Este por Yukinaaaa" y le daba a una patada a un demonio medio muerto.

.-No te atreves con uno vivo. No me extraña. -soltó Hiei y luego un suspiro-

.- ¿¡Has dicho al enano!? -Kuwabara se giró hacia el demonio, pero al ver esos ojos color sangre que lo miraban sintió un escalofrío- ¡¡Cuando te pille verás el gran potencial de Kazuma Kuwabara!! Muajajajaja

.-Tu lo has dicho. No conseguirás pillarme NUNCA. -remarcó la última palabra-

.-Venga dejadlo ya... U -Kurama intentaba poner calma entre los dos, cosa que no conseguía-

La diosa observaba todo al otro lado de la puerta y se asustó y se dijo para sí misma en alto

.- Qué raros son los demonios de hoy en día.. ¿Se matan entre ellos mismos para ser más fuertes o qué?

La chica comenzó a correr y se cagaba mil veces en los malditos zapatos de punta que la obligaban a ponerse acorde con su traje de sacerdotisa. Así que mientras corría por el camino se los quitó y quedó descalza pudiéndose manejar con más rapidez por el suelo.

Pero no tardaron en llegar un grupo de demonios que venían en manada (como las ovejas xDDD)

La diosa gruñó un poco y frunció el ceño para después dar un salto en el suelo y comenzar a flotar en el aire al ver que se abalanzaban hacia ella un grupo de demonios. Desde arriba lanzó unas cuantas bolas de energía morada que creaba en sus manos y las dirigió ante ellos, y después de ver a todos en el suelo inconscientes, dio un brinco para terminar en el suelo y seguir corriendo con rapidez.

Mientras los otros llegaron a la celda donde se supone que tenían a la diosa, pero allí solamente se encontraron a un demonio en el suelo sin conocimiento y la puerta de la celda abierta sin nadie dentro.

.- Aquí no está... ¿estás seguro de que era aquí? - preguntó Hiei a Kurama

.- Eso dijo Koenma.. No lo entiendo... - Kurama observó la celda - creo que ha escapado

.- ¿¡Cómo¿La diosa ha escapado? Pues eso si que es raro, después de escuchar a Koenma repetirnos mil veces que tuviésemos cuidado por que la Diosa es frágil, delicada, inocente y que podrían utilizarla para usos propios... es extraño que una persona así pueda apañárselas para salir sola ¿no? - dijo Yusuke sin entender

.- Sea lo que sea.. ¡Hay que buscarla! - exclamó Hiei mientras salía corriendo seguido de sus amigos.

.- ¡Esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...! -PLOF- OS HE DICHO QUE ME ESPEREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS T0T - Natsuki en el suelo lloriqueaba por que sus amigos no la esperaban

El primero era Hiei, ya que era el más rápido de todos. Seguido por Kurama que seguía a Hiei desde cerca. En posiciones igualadas iban Kuwabara y Yusuke que ahora se dedicaban a contarse su vida y milagros. Mucho más atrás iba Natsuki que de vez en cuando se tropezaba y tenía que ir saltando a los demonios que la diosa había noqueado.

.- ¡Y yo le dije...! -De pronto Yusuke giró la cabeza- ¡Vamos Natsu, vamos¡Tienes que ser más rápida!

.- ¡Ya vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!

Pronto Hiei no tardó en alcanzar a la diosa puesto que era mucho más rápido (hiei es el demonio más rápido de la serie w ), cuando la vio se detuvo.

.- ¿Tu eres la diosa? -preguntó en tono indiferente (o esa, su tono xD)- No apestas a demonio ni a humano.

.- ¿Tu también quieres recibir¡Venga va ven, atrévete! Jajaja, verás como te doy la paliza del siglo!

.- ¿Me estás retando? ¬¬ -Hiei la miró superior. Nadie le trataba de manera inferior y vivía para contarlo. Cogió su katana, pero recapacitó, matarla significaría trabajar más tiempo para Koenma-

.- ¿Y ahora que¿Tienes miedo?

.- ¡Hiei! -la voz de Kurama lo detuvo en el momento justo en que la katana estaba a punto de degollar a la diosa- ¿Que te he dicho sobre atacar la gente? ¬¬

.-Que está mal...

.-Así me gusta. ¿Y ahora que tienes que hacer?

.-No me hagas decirlo Baka Kitsune ¬¬ -vio que Kurama esperaba una respuesta. Guardó su katana y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

.-No he oído el 'lo siento'

.-Vete a la mierda Kurama. No voy a decirlo ¬¬

.-Tu siempre tan amable... -Kurama desvió su atención del medio-koorime y miró a la chica- ¿Eres la diosa? -preguntó con una dulce sonrisa-

.- ¿Quieres hacerme cochinadas?

Todos cayeron al suelo con una gota en la cabeza

.- Cla.. Claro que no.. n.nU

.- ¿Quienes sois¿También sois demonios verdad¿Qué queréis de mí¡Dejarme en paz! - la diosa gruñó otra ves y puso los puños en alto esperando pelea

.- Si, algunos de nosotros somos demonios, pero no somos como los de aquí. Somos los "detectives espirituales" y venimos a rescatarte - explicó Kurama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

.- Ya... y yo soy Heidi con el abuelo ¬0¬

.- ¡¡¿¿Ala y dónde tienes a las cabraaaaaaaaaaaaasss y a pedrooooooooooooooo??!! 0 - Natsuki la miraba emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos.

.- Fue bonita tu infancia ¿verdad? - Yusuke la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda suspirando

.- Bueno hacer lo que queráis, pero yo puedo cuidar solita de mi misma así que no me tratéis como a una niña - la chica les dio la espalda y, dando un salto en el suelo, comenzó a volar en el aire - ¡¡tener cuidado al salir de aquí que detrás vuestra vienen tres grupos en manada y delante hay otros más!! - avisó la joven desde lo alto

.- ¿¡Qué!? -Yusuke vio como la chica se marchaba-

.- ¡Noooo¡No podemos dejar que se escape! -Natsuki empezó a seguir a la diosa desde el suelo- ¡Espera por favor!

.- ¡Sé cuidarme yo sola tranquila!

.- ¡Pero... Pero... Pero yo necesito el dinero que Koenma me dará¡Así que párateeeeeee!

Antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, Hiei pasó corriendo por al lado de Natsuki y de un salto llegó hasta la diosa. La cogió del brazo y la hizo descender

.-Quieras o no, vendrás con nosotros.

.- ¡Uaaaaa! -Natsuki se sonrojó al ver pasar a Hiei por su lado- ¡Que salto¡Eres el mejor! -pero el demonio pasó completamente de su comentario-

.- ¡Así se hace Hiei! -Yusuke le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda- Ahora a llevarla con Koenma

.-Bah¡Yo Kazuma Kuwabara, lo hubiese hecho mejor¡Porque el amor de Yukina me da poder y... blablabla!

.-Hiei me ignora... Hiei me ignora... Hiei me ignora... -Natsuki estaba apartada del grupo dibujando con el dedo un corazón roto en la pared-

.- ¿Natsuki? U -Kurama se agachó a la altura de la chica que le miró como zombie-

.-Sniiiiiiiiiiiif T0T

La diosa que era sujeta por Hiei observó como el pelirrojo sonreía dulcemente a la chica y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos llorosa, eso la hizo pensar que quizá esa chica era la mimada de esos chicos tan guapos (no comentarios para Kuwabara) y no le gustaba nada.

.- ¿Y cómo te llamas diosa? - preguntó Yusuke

.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar el nombre a la diosa imbécil?! - exclamó Kuwabara histérico

.- Me llamo Mikio Harikawa

.- Mikio... - Kuwabara escuchó el nombre de la diosa y observó su dulce sonrisa y de pronto en sus ojos se formaron corazones - oooooooooooooooh mi diosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.- ¿Eso no era un anime? òo -preguntó Mikio al escuchar al grandullón

.- Bueno... - Hiei cogió en brazos a la diosa y la hizo una "leve muy leve" sonrisa - ya estás a salvo

Mikio se quedó sorprendida y giró la vista hacia la chica castaña que, al ver la "leve sonrisa" del chico, gritó "¡Se acaba el mundoooo!" y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo pelirrojo sollozando. La diosa miró otra vez al muchacho y se sonrojó bastante

Poco tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el dios de los espíritus, Koenma.

.- ¡La habéis traído no me lo puedo creer! - exclamaba Koenma emocionado con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos - Querida Diosa, espero que no la hayan molestado demasiado - hizo una reverencia

La chica seguía sujeta al cuello de Hiei mientras éste la mantenía en brazos, Koenma la cogió de un brazo lentamente e intentó apartarla del chico, pero ella seguía sujeta a él como una lapa. Natsuki muerta de celos pilló de los pies a la chica y empezó a tirar, pero Mikio seguía sujeta al cuello del demonio.

.-¡¡Suelta ahora mismo a Hiei¿¡No ves que le molestas!?

.- ¡Natsuki! -Koenma se tiró encima de la chica tapándole la boca- Cuida tus modales, estás frente a la diosa del nigenkai.

.- ¿Y?

.- ¿Como que 'Y'?

.- ¿Te molesto? -preguntó inocentemente Mikio cogiéndose más fuerte a Hiei-

.-Hn. -miró a Mikio que esperaba una respuesta y luego de reojo vio como Natsuki también esperaba la respuesta- No me molestas.

.- ¿¡Qué!? -Natsuki se fue a una esquina del despacho y se sentó- Hiei nunca me ha cogido en brazos... Nunca me ha dirigido la palabra a parte de un 'Hn', ni una sonrisa... Y... Y...

Mikio bajó lentamente del cuello de Hiei, después le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y, giró para hablar con Koenma

.- Encantada de conocerle dios de los espíritus - hizo una leve reverencia

Koenma se sonrojó

.- Que.. que chica tan atentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Koenma se dio la vuelta y se puso a dar puñetazos a la pared sonrojado y riéndose como un pervertido

.- Tss.. atenta.. ¬3¬ - Natsuki mandaba miradas asesinas a Mikio

.- Querido Koenma¿podría decirme donde está mi cuarto para poder descansar? .Es que estos chicos son muy valientes y luchadores, y me ha costado seguirles el ritmo.. Espero que pueda recompensarles debidamente - hizo una reverencia

.- Ehhhh... claro claro una de mis doncellas te acompañará - chasqueó los dedos y apareció una chica rubia de ojos grises con kimono rojo que, con una sonrisa, la ayudó a ir hacia el cuarto.

Salieron de allí

.- ¡La odioooooooooooo! -Natsuki le pegó una patada a la pared- ¡Esas confianzas¡Esas confianzas! Que le ha costado seguir el ritmo... Pero... ¡Pero si era ella la que no quería que fuésemos! Aaaaagh! -Natsuki montaba su escena dramática, gritando a los cuatro vientos y desesperándose-

.-Parece que has ligado Hiei, -Yusuke empezaba a burlarse del medio koorime, porque sabía que de esa manera le fastidiaba bastante-

.-Ya tienes a tres chicas detrás de ti. -Kuwabara también le siguió el juego a Yusuke-

.- ¿TRES? -preguntó eufórica Natsuki al creer tener más de una rival de por en medio-

.-Claro. -Kuwabara se acercó y le susurró- Mikio, Mokuro y tú.

.- ¿¡Qué!? -volvió a pegar a la pared- Tengo dos rivales... No puede seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

.-Tú nunca tendrás a alguna. -se escuchó el tono helado del polo norte de Hiei dirigido a Kuwabara-

.- ¡Yo tengo a mi linda Yukina! -la carcajada de Yusuke se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia al escucharlo-

.-Eso si su hermano te deja

La mirada fulminante de Hiei se clavó en Yusuke, este solo se cayó antes de desvelar el secreto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! n0n... Encantada a todoooooooooooooos, soy Mikio-chaaaan!! Antes era conocida por Misao Shinomori-12... pero decidí cambiarmeeeee xiiii!!.. Éste fic está creado por mi querída amiga Natsuki-Minami (no sé si la conoceréis..) y por miiiii //// ... Lo hacemos juntas y... bueno... a ver si notais cuando escribe una u otra... juju que noooo es bromaaa jajaja... En fin, es el primer fic que subimos juntas (ya hemos echo otros de otras series pero no los hemos subido.. u.uU).Espero que éste fic les haya echo reír, por que eso haremos, intentaremos que se rían, que lloren, y que no se empalaguen demasiado por las escenas de amor que pueda haber n.nU... Esperamos sus reviews ansiosas!!! Gracias por leernoooooooooooooooooooooooos!! Byeeeee! 


	2. Tormenta de amor

**-Capítulo Segundo: Tormenta de amor - **

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Natsuki (ésta última quejándose mil y una veces que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a SU Hiei con ESA con nombre de Diosa, pero al final se la llevaron a la fuerza) se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, que estaban rendidos después de tanta pelea. Hiei, Kurama y Koenma se quedaron en una de las enormes terrazas de ese magnífico "palacio" donde vivía el Dios.

.- Habéis echo un buen trabajo muchachos - Koenma sonrió a éstos dos, ellos sólo afirmaron con la cabeza.

.- La verdad es que no hicimos mucho, la Diosa sabe defenderse por sí misma muy bien - rió Kurama por lo bajo.

.- ¿Cómo? Pero si la Diosa es una mujer frágil, inocente y pura... ¡No sería capaz de luchar contra esos demonios! No me toméis el pelo anda chicos, que no estoy para bromas - Koenma se llevó una mano a la cabeza irritado.

Hiei que había estado toda la conversación en silencio y, apoyado en la barandilla del muro de la terraza, mirando el lago que se encontraba a unos metros más abajo de ellos, decidió hablar.

.- Dice la verdad - Koenma le miró interesado - esa joven Diosa no es lo que aparenta, es valiente, fuerte y sabe apañárselas ella solita - dijo fríamente

.- Pero no es posible... ella... ella no... - Koenma al ver que Hiei se lo afirmaba, decidió pensar que era cierto.

.- Es verdad Koenma. Esa joven salió de la celda por sí misma y acabo con un buen grupo de demonios. Normal, teniendo unos poderes como los que tiene ella cualquiera podría exterminarlos - explicó Kurama apoyándose en el muro de la pared enfrente de Hiei y Koenma, que estaba sentado en una silla de la terraza.

.- Pues sin embargo cuando llegó aquí parecía tierna e inocente... - Koenma se llevó una mano al mentón y se puso a recordar

.- En cierto modo... - habló Hiei, y después giró la vista a los dos hombres que le observaban con interés - lo que le pasa a ella es que debe aparentar ser pura y frágil delante de la nobleza y de los ciudadanos. Para que de esa manera no se preocupen de que su Diosa pueda huir en rebeldía y dejar su alto cargo para proteger a los suyos.

.- Pues puede que lleves razón... - comenzó Koenma - si fuera de esa manera los humanos podrían revelarse contra la Diosa y sería todo un revuelo... ¡No lo había pensado! Jajaja - rió Koenma, a lo que Kurama le sonrió

Hiei observó con más interés como una sombra femenina se acercaba al lago por los arbustos. A medida que la sombra se acercaba más, él podía distinguirlo con más claridad. Era Mikio.

.-Se ha vuelto a escapar. -saltó sin importarle la altura, cayó de pie naturalmente y miró fijamente a la chica- ¿No deberías estar descansado, diosa? -a la última palabra le dio énfasis y sonrió con ironía-

.-No podía descansar. ¡Me has visto desde lejos! 0 -Mikio se acercó al demonio de fuego y lo cogió del brazo- ¿Vienes a pasear conmigo?

.-No.

.-Pues me iré sola y me atacará un demonio malvado y... y...

.-He dicho que no.

.- ¡Y Koenma te echará las culpas! -un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hiei-

.-Está bien...

Mientras Koenma y Kurama se asomaron para ver lo que ocurría, al ver a la diosa sola se asustaron pero poco después visualizaron que se iba junto a Hiei a dar un paseo así que suspiraron aliviados.

.-Creo que voy a ir a descansar... -Kurama sonrió amablemente y abrió la puerta para salir, pero...- Ah... U

.- ¡Hey! -Natsuki también iba a abrir la puerta para salir a la terraza- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -vio a Koenma a lo lejos-

.-Hablar.

.-Ammm...

.- ¿Y tu?

.-Es que no puedo dormir... -iba a salir a la terraza pero Kurama puso su brazo para impedirlo- Em... Iba a salir para tomar el aire

.-Pero hay unas vistas muy malas desde aquí. -sonrió amable y cerró la puerta tras de él- Sería mejor que volvieses para tu habitación

.-No puedo dormir, se oyen los ronquidos de Yusuke por todos lados... òó

A Kurama le salió una gotita en la cabeza y, sonriendo con dulzura, acompañó a Natsuki a tomar una taza de té caliente con él en la cocina del castillo, a lo que, después de unas cuantas excusas BARATAS, Natsuki accedió y le siguió tranquilamente.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, Hiei y Mikio paseaban pacíficamente por los jardines, Mikio agarrada del brazo de Hiei, y él, quejándose todo el tiempo.

.- Suéltame

.- No quiero n///n

.- He dicho que me sueltes

.- Que nooooooo //// 

.- No te lo repito más veces, suéltame

.- Suéltame tú

Hiei rápidamente se soltó del agarre de su compañera, dando un brinco en el suelo y con una voltereta en el aire, terminó de pie delante de Mikio y dándole la espalda.

.- Jooooo Hiei no seas así andaaaaaaaaa - Mikio corrió al lado del chico sonriente

.-Hn. -esperó que la diosa se situase a su lado para volver a caminar-

.-Vamos cuéntame algo sobre ti. Y luego si quieres puedo hablarte de mí, aunque mis medidas son un secreto, pero si me dieses algo a cambio quizás podría revelártelas. Ay pero que digooo... -sonrió amablemente y miró a Hiei, pero éste ni siquiera la miraba de reojo-

.-Soy un demonio.

.-Ajá.

.-Y ya está.

.-Eh...

Natsuki soplaba el té para que se enfriase ya que quemaba un poco y a veces iba bebiendo pequeños sorbos. Kurama bebía el suyo tranquilamente, entre los dos había un gran silencio incómodo.

.-Neh, neh, Kurama. -Natsuki clavó sus ojos en las esmeraldas del pelirrojo- Tu eres el mejor amigo de Hiei. ¿Cierto?

.-Supongo... -miró a la chica que parecía algo enfadada-

.- ¿Crees que está enamorado de Mikio? ¬¬

.-Eeh... U

.-No. ¿Verdad? ¡Perdona por preguntarte estás tonterías! 'Mister-odio-a-todo-el-mundo' no se enamoraría de alguien...

.-Hiei nunca muestra sus sentimientos a los demás, así que no tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

.-Porque... Porque... -se puso en un rincón alejado de Kurama- Porque me ignora...

Kurama con una gota en la cabeza, observó a la castaña en el rincón dibujando corazones rotos en el suelo y se levantó para ayudarla.

.- Venga, venga... no creo que sea para tanto - se puso a su altura

Natsuki giró el rostro.

.- ¿Que-no-es-para-tanto? - la voz ultratumba de Natsuki y su cara de muerto asustó un poco al pelirrojo.

Kurama miró a la joven y su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza, le daba pena la pobre chica. No creía que Hiei se pudiese enamorar tan fácilmente pero... aún así estaba ese "creo" de por medio... no se sabe lo que podría pasar.

.- Enserio Natsuki, no debes preocuparte. A las diosas las obligan a casarse, así que no creo que...

.- Pero... ¿podría casarse con Hiei, Kurama? - Natsuki miró al chico con los ojos acuosos y apunto de romper a llorar.

Kurama quedó en silencio, podría ser así, aunque le parecía raro pensar en un Hiei casado y con niños... él no era así.

.- Venga, tranquila...

Natsuki se lanzó a los brazos de Kurama y comenzó a llorar, éste sólo la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo susurrándola al oído que no iba a pasar nada de lo que estaba pensando.

.-Mññmmm... -un sonámbulo Yusuke apareció de repente con los ojos entre abiertos- Que bonito es el amor... -dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero se golpeó contra la mesa y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

.- ¿Sensei está bien? -Natsuki se acercó a Yusuke con una sonrisa, el abrazo la había animado un poco-

.-Claro. -miró desde el suelo a la chica que le ofrecía la mano, alzó la suya para aceptar esa ayuda, pero al estar medio dormido se desvió de la ruta-

.-Kyaaaaaaaaa. ¡Eres un pervertido! ò///////ó -PLAF, Natsuki se alejó de su 'maestro' después de haberle pegado al estilo Misae de Shin Chan-

.-A sido sin queeereeeer -Yusuke se disculpaba mientras perseguía a la chica por todo palacio-

. -¡Yaaa! -cerró la puerta tras de sí, oyó un gran 'PLOF'- ¿Eh...?

Yusuke al ir zombi se había chocado contra la puerta y del golpe se había vuelto a dormir. Natsuki se tiró en su cama pensando en las palabras de Kurama... Claro... Hiei no se iba a enamorar de cualquiera. ¿O sí?

.-Necesito aire... -se levantó haciendo 'eses' hasta llegar a su ventana, la abrió y se asomó- Uaa, que bien se está 0

.- ¡Vaaa! ¡Cuéntame algo más!

.-Esa voz la conozco... O.O -Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la 'feliz parejita' paseando-

.- ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Eres adoptado? ¿Tienes algún sueño? Andaaaa, cuentameloooo - Mikio caminaba al lado de Hiei dando saltitos mientras el demonio sólo caminaba con lentitud.

.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ¡Será guarra! - Natsuki apretó los puños teniendo entre ellos un boli, el cual partió por la mitad.

La castaña se metió rápidamente dentro de la habitación y salió corriendo al cuarto de Kurama.

.- ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó Mikio mirando hacia una ventana abierta, donde había escuchado algo.

.- Hn.

La joven Diosa giró la vista al chico, seguidamente comenzó a correr hacia delante, dejando al moreno detrás. Empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo feliz. Hiei se paró en seco y observó como la chica reía feliz.

.- Que hermosos son los cerezos cuando están en flor ¿verdad? - Mikio dejó de dar vueltas y sonrió al demonio

Él simplemente quedó en silencio sin quitar la vista de encima de ella, la joven al ver que no recibiría contestación por parte de él, siguió dando vueltas sin parar mientras miles de pétalos de cerezos rosas caían encima de ella como si fuera lluvia.

Y no muy lejos de allí, justamente detrás de un arbusto…

.- ¡Auch! ¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo Natsuki? - un medio dormido Kurama se escondía tras un árbol al lado de su amiga, la cual observaba a la pareja mientras gruñía y fruncía el ceño.

.- ¡Calla que no les oigo! Eres tú quien me dijo que no pasaría nada, ahora quiero comprobarlo. ¡Y tú te vienes conmigo! - susurró Natsuki sin quitar la vista de ellos dos.

.-Hazme caso... No creo que Hiei se enamore de ella, tendrías que dormir hoy y así... -Pero vio que la chica no le prestaba atención alguna, sino que había juntado sus manos y concentraba su poder espiritual- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

.-Sssh, no me distraigas...

Hiei desvió su mirada por unos instantes de Mikio y la volvió hacia donde estaban Kurama y Natsuki. Sonrió con ironía y luego volvió a mirar a la diosa. Kurama sintió un escalofrío, les había visto. ¿Posibles consecuencias? No quería ni imaginarlas...

.-Deberíamos irnos... -el pelirrojo le separó las manos e intentó que se moviese, pero no lo consiguió- Natsuki hazme caso... Sino Hiei podría enfadarse... U

.- ¿Y? ¿Qué puede hacer más? ¿Ignorarme más? -preguntó con ironía y enfado y volvió a mirar a la 'parejita'- ¡Agh!

.- ¿Y ahora qué?

.- ¡Voy a separarloooooooooooooooooos y a matar a Mikioooooooooooooo! ÒÓ -Natsuki se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta donde estaban-

.- ¡Natsuki esp...! -Pero Kurama no consiguió frenarla-

.- ¿Hiei? -preguntó Mikio sonrojándose al ver que el demonio de fuego la había acorralado en el cerezo-

.- ¿Quieres que te diga qué me gusta? - sonrió divertido y se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella

Al principio Mikio se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente recordando cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. Estaba dispuesta a recibir ese beso pero... de pronto reaccionó al darse cuenta de algo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y, cuando ya casi los iban a juntar, la Diosa puso su mano enfrente de sus labios, con lo cual Hiei besó la palma de la mano de la chica. Abrió los ojos sin entender

.- ¿Sabes que me gusta a mi? Que un chico no me utilice sólo para que la chica que está detrás del árbol se ponga celosa, eso es lo que a mi me gusta - frunció el ceño y comenzó a flotar apartándose

Bajó lentamente enfrente de él, el cual se había dado la vuelta, y cruzó los brazos enfadada.

.- Puede que sea un poco obsesiva contigo, pero no me gusta que me utilicen para usos propios - cerró los ojos y levantó el brazo izquierdo de pronto, con la mano abierta.

Natsuki había sido parada de golpe en su carrera infinita por la mano de Mikio, ésta giró el rostro y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Estaba enfadada y Natsuki se asustó un poco.

.- Todo para ti, vía libre. No me gusta que me traten para usos propios - Bajó el brazo y comenzó a andar tranquilamente - puedes salir de ahí Kurama tu amiga ya no te necesitará más - dijo sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo, el cual se sorprendió de que le pillaran.

.- ¡Siento haber estado espiando! -Kurama hizo una reverencia para pedir disculpas- Natsuki vamonos. -se acercó a la chica que tenía la vista fija en los ojos rojos de Hiei-

.-Voy... -desvió la mirada de Hiei para ponerla en Kurama-

.-Kurama. -la voz de Mikio sonó seria- ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo?

.-Claro...

.-Es que... -la diosa se acercó al pelirrojo y le susurró al oído- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Hiei

.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo de él? TT0TT

.- ¿Eh?

.-Nada, nada. U

.-Aaaa... ¡Pero Kurama iba a venir conmigo! -Natsuki vio la sonrisa traviesa del zorro pelirrojo-

.-Hiei puede acompañarte. ¿Verdad? -se asustó al ver la mirada fulminante del demonio-

.-Hn. -Hiei empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos pasando de cualquier comentario externo-

.- ¡Espera! -///- -Natsuki se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su lado- Gracias por acompañarme... -se sonrojó y sonrió al poder estar un pequeño rato junto a él-

Mikio se quedó junto al pelirrojo mientras veía marchar a la pareja con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

.- Te gusta ¿eh? - rió un poco Kurama al ver la mirada de la Diosa.

La joven de cabellos azabaches giró la vista hasta fijarla en los ojos verdes del chico.

.- No merece la pena estar enamorada de alguien que no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos - habló fríamente

.- Dale su tiempo... Seguro que pronto terminará mostrando su faceta sentimental.

Mikio giró nuevamente el rostro al suelo.

.- Dudo que Hiei pueda fijarse en mí... Puede tratarme como su juguete durante un tiempo, pero pronto se cansaría y eso... - sus ojos se comenzaron a mojar - es horrible...

.-... - Kurama la observó y llevó una mano hasta el rostro de ella y lo acarició, haciendo que la joven le mirara sorprendida y, haciendo caer algunas lágrimas.

.- Sabes mi futuro.. ¿Verdad? Tú sabes lo que puede pasarle a una diosa si no se casa... ¿cierto? - preguntaba ella desesperada con un hilito de voz mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus suaves mejillas.

El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza y la sonrió.

.- Yo... yo no quiero casarme con alguien del cual no esté enamorada y... - volvió a bajar el rostro aún notando la mano de Kurama acariciándola - si ese es mi destino yo...

.- Shhh - el demonio llevó su otra mano hasta su rostro y lo levantó - no mereces morir por no ser correspondida una vez...

.- Ya pero... - miró por donde se habían ido minutos antes la pareja - yo ya me he enamorado...

**Continuará…**


	3. El destino de una Diosa

**-Capítulo Tercero: El destino de una Diosa – **

.- ¡¡ ¿QUÉ DICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?!! - el grito de Yusuke hizo despertar a todo aquel que siguiera durmiendo a las ocho de la madrugada.

.- No grites tanto Yusuke - Koenma se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos - esto es así.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Natsuki y Koenma se encontraban en una mesa gigante del comedor central desayunando.

.- Osea que... si la Diosa no se casa antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad... ¿Debe morir? - Kuwabara se metió un trozo de pan con mermelada en la boca nada más decir aquello.

.- Así es... y a Mikio le falta un año para cumplir los 18... - Koenma suspiró - en fin creo que es un tema muy delicado para hablar sin el consentimiento de ella.

.-Pues deberíamos hablarlo con ella lo más rápido posible... -Yusuke se cruzó de brazos- Debemos encontrar una solución pronto... -Yusuke se quedó pensativo, cosa que preocupó seriamente a los demás-

Koenma miró a Yusuke serio, algo preocupado, pero serio... Kuwabara estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana al grito de "Yusuke pensado... ¡Es el Apocalipsis!" pero Kurama lo detuvo a tiempo.

.- ¡Ya está! -sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Me casaré con ella y punto!

Todos los presentes cayeron de culo con una gotita en la cabeza.

.- ¡Yusuke! -Kurama fue el primero en reaccionar- No puedes obligar a casarla contigo... -su mirada se volvió triste- Ella quiere casarse por amor y NO por obligación.

.-Hum... Claro, normal...

Se asustaron de nuevo. ¡Yusuke pensando de nuevo! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Hiei y Kuwabara se harían amigos íntimos?

.-Pues en ese caso... ¡Obligamos a Hiei a casarse con ella! Y listos. -volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja- ¡Has visto! Yo cuando pienso...

.-Pero Yusuke. ¿Y si Hiei no quiere casarse? -preguntó Kurama, ya que sólo con la idea de que Hiei se casase Kuwabara y Koenma entraban en estado de shock-

.- ¡Hieiiiii! -Yusuke se tiró encima de su amigo- A ti te gusta esa chica. ¿Cierto?

A Natsuki se le cayó una piedra en forma de corazón con las letras "Hiei and Mikio forever" encima. Mentalmente empezó a clavarle agujas al muñeco del vudú de Yusuke por haber propuesto tal idea. Pero por otra parte, quería oír la contestación.

Hiei abrió la boca para contestarle, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz decir...

.- Entra en el comedor central la Diosa del mundo humano - uno de los guardias de la puerta que se encargaba de avisar quien entraba o salía.

Todo el mundo fijó la vista a la puerta central y, en silencio, observaron como ésta se abría lentamente y de ella aparecía Mikio con otro de sus "corrientes" trajes de Diosa.

Mikio observó como todo el mundo la miraban apenados (menos Hiei) y se sorprendió.

.- ¿Ocurre algo aquí?

.- ...

Todo era silencio, nadie se atrevía abrir la boca por si decían algo inoportuno. Mikio caminó lentamente hacia la mesa buscando con la mirada un sitio vacío. Y encontró uno al lado de Hiei, éste sólo la miraba esperando que se sentara a su lado, pero Mikio sólo puso una mano encima de la silla y paró inmediatamente, buscando de nuevo otro lugar para sentarse. Y lo encontró, al lado de Koenma, se sentó allí.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inertes al observar que Mikio no se había sentado al lado de su "queridísimo Hiei" y había optado por compartir asiento junto al Dios de los espíritus.

.- ¿Qué tal? - sonrió con dulzura la Diosa observando a todos los de la mesa, los cuales seguían en silencio y se preguntaban por qué Mikio había echo algo semejante cuando Hiei con la mirada la pedía que se sentara junto a él y ésta le había rechazado.

.-Bien... -Koenma reaccionó antes de que Mikio sospechase algo raro- ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó con una sonrisa dulce y amable-

.-Mira que llega a ser pelota -susurró Yusuke a Kuwabara por lo bajo- Oye. ¿Por qué crees que habrá rechazado el asiento al lado de Hiei?

.-Obvio.

.- ¿Tu también crees que...?

.- ¿Quién iba a querer sentarse con el enano? No entiendo el gusto de las mujeres. Claro... Como yo estoy con novia pues no me puedes elegir, pero... -Yusuke no pudo más y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, todos se lo quedaron mirando-

.- ¡Kuwabara que chistes cuentas! xD

.- ¿Novia? -preguntó fríamente Hiei mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kuwabara, no quería ni imaginar a Kuwabara como 'novio' de su hermana. Eso nunca ocurriría mientras él estuviese vivo-

.-Mi linda Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Kuwabara empezó con sus paranoias de enamorado que nadie escuchaba-

.- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Mikio con una sonrisa- ¿Que haremos hoy?

.-Debería quedarse en palacio, aquí está segura.

.- ¡No! ¡No quiero estar encerrada en cuatro paredes! ¡Quiero...!

.- Haz lo que Koenma te dice - habló fríamente Hiei mirándola con seriedad

Mikio fijó la vista en Hiei y le sujetó la mirada seria, no permitiría que la ordenara nada.

.- No eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer

.- Para ser una diosa eres muy maleducada - sonrió con ironía Hiei

.- Para ser un chico pareces maricón, no te gusta ninguna mujer. Chaval si eres estéril lo dices y punto.

Todos tuvieron que aguantar la risa, incluso Kurama, que aunque fuera su amigo eso si que era bueno. Yusuke no pudo soportarlo y echó a reír a carcajada limpia, seguido de Kuwabara, mientras que Koenma y Kurama aguantaban un poco. Natsuki observaba todo sorprendido y Mikio sólo seguía manteniendo la mirada en Hiei.

.- No eres quien para hablarme así - un brillo amarillento asomó en los ojos del demonio de fuego - al fin y al cabo eres tú la niñata que va a morir si no se casa antes de cumplir mayoría de edad. Y encima por amor... por favor, como si alguien se fuera a fijar en ti - Hiei sonrió divertido.

Todo el mundo dejó de reírse y miraron a Hiei como queriendo matarle por que se había pasado, Mikio simplemente bajó la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo tapara su rostro. Los demás se quedaron preocupados.

.- ¿Mikio estás...? - Kurama llevó una mano al hombro de la chica para ver si se encontraba bien, pero ésta levantó el rostro y se observaron un montón de lágrimas caer de sus ojos pardos.

.- ¡Imbécil tú que sabrás! ¡¡SI ME QUIERES VER MUERTA ME LO DICES Y SE ACABÓ!! - Mikio se levantó del sitio y, juntando sus manos, lanzó un rayo de energía morada que se estampó contra la puerta y la hizo pedazos, y así pasó corriendo hasta salir de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y en estado de shock. Luego reaccionaron fulminando al demonio de fuego con la mirada, quién no se inmutó para nada.

.-Tenemos que ir a buscarla... Es peligroso que vaya sola, si la vuelven a capturar habrá muchos problemas... -Koenma finalizó la frase y se levantó-

El primero en levantarse fue Kurama que salió corriendo, más tarde fue seguido por Yusuke y Kuwabara. Koenma visto los problemas que causaría la ausencia de la diosa, también salió a buscarla. Natsuki también iba a ir, pero se paró y miró a Hiei que aún estaba sentado en la silla tranquilamente.

.- ¿No vas a ir a buscarla? -no recibió ninguna respuesta así que se acercó- ¡Hiei reaccionaaaaa! -empujó la silla en la que estaba sentado, como consecuencia Hiei se comió la mesa que había frente a él- Ayyy, perdona...

.- Hn... Ves con cuidado... òó -se levantó de la silla-

.- ¡Ha sido sin querer! Pero ves, así te has levantado. Mi táctica funciona, dato anotado. -una estrellita salió del ojo derecho de Natsuki- ¡Venga! ¡Ahora a buscar a Mikio!

.-Yo no.

.-Pues deberías ir a buscarla, además... -con su dedo índice apuntó a la frente del demonio que estaba cubierta por una venda blanca- Con tu tercer ojo podrías buscarla fácilmente... Seguro que se sentirá muy feliz si tú la encuentras. ¡Así que vamos! -sonrió con tristeza-

.-Pe...

.- ¡Nada de peros! ¡O sino volverás a comerte la mesa! -le señaló con el dedo índice- Como me entere que no la has encontrado, te las tendrás que ver conmigo òÓ -sonrió de nuevo y salió corriendo de allí en busca de la diosa-

Hiei al ver salir a la castaña, se puso en pie y se quitó la venda de su frente, dejándose ver así un tercer ojo. Se concentró bastante y buscó a Mikio rápidamente. Y la encontró, pero no en las condiciones que esperaba... Cerró los ojos y salió corriendo para encontrar a los demás.

No muy lejos de allí...

.- ¡Esto por creída! - un látigo se vio aparecer y estamparse en la espalda de Mikio.

.- ¡Ugh...! - Mikio entrecerró los ojos con dolor.

Mikio había sido encontrada en los jardines del palacio por un grupo de demonios que iban a por ella. Nada más verla, la acorralaron, la sujetaron y la hicieron tomar una pastilla que haría que sus poderes se anularan al instante. Seguidamente la ataron de manos y pies con una cuerda colgada de un árbol, la estaban azotando con un látigo y no dejaba de sangrar, pero ella nunca pedía clemencia ni perdón, no se quejaba, simplemente gruñía y nada más.

.- ¡Deja de hacerte la dura, sabemos que te está doliendo! - otra azotada más en la cara.

.- Uhm...

Los demonios se pusieron frente a ella y sonrieron

.- Vas a renunciar a tu cargo y vas a dejar que nuestro dios se apodere del mundo humano ¿Queda claro Diosa? - dijo uno de ellos con orgullo.

.- Cof, cof - Mikio tosió un poco de sangre y sonrió divertida con un ojo entrecerrado - antes... prefiero morir... y aún así volveré del mundo...de los espíritus para defender...mi mundo de bastardos...como vosotros...

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dos azotadas más, una en la cara y otra en el pecho. Mikio tosió aún más sangre.

.- ¿No te rindes nunca eh? Pues si no es por las buenas será por las malas - el demonio levantó nuevamente el brazo con el látigo en su mano y se dispuso a pegarla otra vez. Mikio cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Mikio abrió lentamente sus ojos al notar que algo la salpicaba, para su sorpresa fue la sangre del demonio que iba a golpearla. Abrió los ojos como platos y vio que el demonio ya no poseía su brazo, sino que se lo habían cortado.

.- ¿Estás bien? -Kurama llegó hasta donde estaba la diosa, se agachó para estar a su altura-

.- ¿K... Kurama como...? -vio que en la mano derecha tenía un látigo de espinas que estaba manchado con la sangre del demonio-

.-Hay algo que nunca voy a entender. -Kurama miró fríamente al demonio que ahora chillaba de dolor por haber perdido su brazo- Como de la sangre más vil y cruel, pueden florecer las flores más hermosas. -chasqueó los dedos y pronto del demonio empezaron a salir algunas flores preciosas de colores vivos, el demonio cayó muerto al suelo- Es un misterio...

.-Son preciosas... -Mikio vio las flores que ahora se abrían cada vez más, mostrando su máxima belleza-

.-De estos demonios hay muchos, deberías vigilar más. -se levantó y cogió con delicadeza una de las flores- Espero que te gusten las flores.

.-Sí. ¡Me encantan! -sonrió de oreja a oreja cogiendo la flor que le ofrecía el pelirrojo-

.-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. -sonrió amablemente- ¿Te ayudo? Tengo algunas plantas medicinales...

.- ¿Eh?

.- Te ayudarán con las heridas y así no te dejarán marca las cicatrices

.- Gracias... - susurró Mikio para después perder el conocimiento.

Instintivamente Kurama cogió a Mikio en brazos y observó que la joven sangraba en abundancia.

.- No te vuelvas a separar de mi lado... pequeña... - y la besó en la frente.

Enseguida llegaron los demás y vieron al demonio muerto y las flores alrededor, los demás demonios habían huido y ahora Kurama tenía en brazos a una inconsciente Mikio.

.- ¡Diosa! ¿Qué la ha pasado? - preguntó sobresaltado Koenma acercándose a la chica asustado.

.-Tranquilo Koenma. -Kurama sonrió amablemente, cosa que tranquilizó de alguna manera al príncipe- Ya le estoy curando las heridas y pronto despertará.

.-Menos mal... -Koenma suspiró aliviado- Suerte que la has encontrado.

.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es que Kurama es un experto buscando cosas bellas! ¿Eh? -Yusuke sonrió de oreja a oreja-

.-Bueno en realidad... -empezó a caminar con Mikio en los brazos- He tenido una ayuda. ¿A que si Hiei?

.-Hn. -puso sus manos en el bolsillo y desvió la mirada- Yo no ayudo a nadie.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **¿Con quién queréis que termine Hiei? ¿Con Natsuki o con Mikio? ¿Y Kurama? Reviews onegaiiiiiii!!! n.n


	4. Celos compulsivos

**- Capítulo Cuarto: Celos compulsivos –**

Kurama llevó a Mikio en brazos hasta palacio donde la dejó en su habitación para que descansara. Cuando salió se encontró con un serio Koenma.

.-Hemos de montar guardias para vigilarla.

.- ¿¡Qué!? -gritó Kuwabara desesperado- ¡Yo he quedado con MI linda Yukina! TT0TT -remarcó el posesivo de tal manera que Hiei se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de asesinarlo-

.-No hace falta que la vigilemos todos. -Koenma sacó una cesta con papelitos- A sacar uno.

Los cinco metieron la mano y sacaron un pequeñito trozo de papel donde estarían escritos los turnos de vigilancia.

.- ¿A quién le toca el primer turno? - preguntó Yusuke interesado al ver que no le había tocado hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Nadie contestó, Kurama y Kuwabara levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos de que tampoco les hubiese tocado. Hiei simplemente tiró el papel al suelo y se dio la vuelta marchándose. Natsuki apretaba el papel con todas sus fuerzas y con una venita en la cabeza comenzó a gruñir.

.- Jujuju ¿a que te ha tocado Natsuki? - Yusuke se empezó a reír del gesto de la joven.

.- Cállate estúpido òó

.- No hables así a tu maestro o te tendré que hacer pam, pam en el culete – Yusuke hizo un movimiento con la mano como que la iba a azotar, pero Natsuki le ignoró completamente.

.- Oye Natsuki si quieres yo... - Kurama intentó persuadirla al darse cuenta de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer al estar a cargo de la joven.

.- Noooooo, tranquilo Kuramaaaaaa. Yo la cuidoooo, ve en paaaz - una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se asomó en el rostro de la castaña, algo que le dio poca satisfacción al pobre pelirrojo.

.- Si lo que menos voy a estar es en paz... - susurró antes de ser llevado por Koenma y seguido por los otros dos.

Mikio estaba tumbada en su cama descansando un poco. Las heridas ya habían desaparecido gracias a las plantas medicinales de Kurama y no le habían dejado ni una sola cicatriz. La joven Diosa sonrió para después abrir sus hermosos ojos pardos y, estirándose un poco, pensó que no tenía por que levantarse aún. Así que se volvió a tumbar de lado sonriente.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikio dio un bote en la cama nada más oír el chocar de la puerta al abrirse forzosamente y empotrarse contra la pared de su habitación.

.- ¡¡Mikio-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun te traigo la sopitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - una Natsuki vestida con un delantal blanco y un adorno en el pelo como la de las sirvientas, entró en la habitación con una sonrisa cínica y una bandeja con una sopa caliente y un vaso de agua.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí tú? òo - Mikio se asustó un poco al ver la sonrisa maligna que dibujaba en el rostro de su acompañante.

La castaña se sentó a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba la Diosa y cogió el plato con un pañuelo. Se acercó a la morena y metiendo una cuchara en la sopa dijo...

.- Abre la boquita bonitaaaaa... Di... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

.-... - Mikio no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

.- ¿Vas a desobedecer a tu niñera? Niña mala, mala, mala. No me hagas avisar a tus papis òó

.- ¿Q... Qué está...? -Natsuki le metió la cuchara en la boca antes de que pudiese seguir- ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡Que quemaaaaa! 

.-Uy... ¿En serio? -puso cara inocente mientras volvía a meter la cuchara en la sopa- Otra vez. Aaah.

.-No lo haré. -se tapó la boca con las dos manos para evitar volver a abrirla-

.-Snif... -se fue a un rincón- Mikio no quiere a su niñera, snif... -miró a la diosa con un puchero-

Mikio solo se miró la escena desde lejos, no abriría la boca otra vez. No sabía quién había cocinado la sopa, pero no se había lucido mucho y también ardía lo suyo... Natsuki se levantó y fue hacia Mikio con una sonrisa divertida.

.-Vamos Mikio-chan. -puso otro puchero mientras le acercaba de nuevo la cuchara. La diosa sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿Tengo que avisar a qué Kuwabara te de la sopa de 'boca a boca'? -suspiró resignada- ¡Kuwabara! ¡Kuwabara!

.- ¡Tu ganas! T0T

.- ¿Sí? -sonrió satisfecha al ver como comía la sopa sin muchas ganas, pero se la comía- Así recuperarás fuerzas, jujuju. -se sentó en la cama a su lado-

.- ¡Ya está! T.T ¿Contenta?

.- ¡Síp! -cogió el plato y lo dejó encima de una mesa- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

.- Dormir - Mikio se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se tapó.

.- Ah no, no, no. Eso si que no. - Natsuki la destapó haciendo que Mikio tiritara por unos instantes.- Tienes que darte un bañitoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.- Luego, luego - la morena comenzó a buscar las sábanas para taparse de nuevo.

.- No luego no, ahora. - Natsuki tiró del brazo de la diosa y comenzó a sonreír dando saltitos y llevando arrastras a la joven.

.- Natsukiiii suéltameeee, por favooor T0T - Mikio no podía seguir el ritmo de la castaña, ya que aún estaba cansada y no había recuperado todos sus poderes por culpa de la pastilla que la hicieron tomar esos demonios.

.- Venga. ¡¡ADENTRO!! - Natsuki tiró a Mikio dentro del lago de la noche anterior, y ésta calló de cabeza en él - Límpiate bien el culete, no vaya a ser que tenga que ir yo a limpiártelo... Jujuju - Natsuki empezó a reírse maléficamente viendo como Mikio no salía a la superficie.

Hiei que paseaba por allí cerca, vio a Natsuki de pie frente al lago riéndose ella sola. Le pareció extraño así que decidió acercarse.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el moreno interesado mientras miraba el agua, que no se veía nada.

.- ¿Eh? - Natsuki miró a su lado y al percatarse de que era su demonio favorito, empezaron a salirle corazoncitos en los ojos. - Oooooh Hieiiiii. No nada, no pasa nadaaaaaaaa

.-Hn. -se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, algo no le olía bien-

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y con una mirada de enamorada perdida, Hiei retrocedió unos pasos antes tal acto de cursilería-

.-Koenma no se fiaba de dejar a la diosa contigo.

.- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo soy una detective muy eficiente! Sé cuidar perfect... perfe... eee... -una gotita se le cayó en la cabeza de Natsuki- ¡Pues está todo controlado! ¡Ya puedes irte...! -se giró de nuevo hacia el lago para comprobar efectivamente que Mikio no había salido a la superficie- Oh... Oh...

.- ¿Y Mikio?

.-Eeeeh. ¡Durmiendo, durmiendo! ¡No te preocupes más Hiei! -juntó sus manos y miró fijamente al lago- Esperemos que el lago tenga tierra en el fondo... TT

.-Hn. -Se colocó al lado de la chica- ¿Qué haces?

.- ¡Practicar mis técnicas! ¡Mis técnicas! No pasa nada en serio... No pasa nada... Nada...

.- ¿No te se habrá ocurrido...? -entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el lago, intentando ver algo entre el agua-

.- ¿A mi? ¡Nada, nada! n.nU

Mientras pasaba toda esta conversación, bajo el agua, Mikio caía muy lentamente hacia el fondo (que parecía que nunca llegaba) del lago.

Al principio la morena intentó conjurar una barrera de energía, para así poder reunir toda la velocidad necesaria para salir de allí. Pero le fue imposible, de sus manos únicamente salió un destello de luz morado.

Decidió que, ya que aún no había reunido todos sus poderes de nuevo, nadaría hasta la superficie. Y así hizo. Nadó en contra de la corriente del agua que la tragaba hasta el final, lo intentó mil veces pero, sus fuerzas eran mínimas, y sin sus poderes era aún peor.

Notó que los tres minutos comprobados que hacía de pequeña de poder aguantar el aire habían desfallecido. Ya no tenía más oxígeno en sus pulmones y se estaba empezando a ahogar. Hizo un último esfuerzo y deslizó su brazo todo lo que podía moviendo sus piernas sin parar.

Pero no llegaba. Entonces se percató de que fuera del agua, una sombra que parecía de color negro (ya que bajo el agua no se distingue bien), se acercaba a la que se supone que era Natsuki. Y ya que, el agua no la dejaba ver con claridad, Mikio se dio cuenta de que ese era Hiei y... que estaba abrazando a Natsuki o besándola o... vete a saber que...

Mikio abrió los labios ya cansada de luchar contra la corriente, y se pudieron observar miles de burbujas de aire salir de su boca. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que iba a perder el conocimiento.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos perdiendo el sentido de la orientación. Se dejó llevar por el agua y siguió profundizándose aún más. Su brazo seguía extendido mientras ella caía al final del lago.

Pero pronto notó que alguien la cogía del brazo y la llevaba fuera del lago.

.- ¡Mikio! -Natsuki ayudó a subir a la diosa que estaba en los brazos de Hiei- ¿Respira? ¡Respira! ¿Verdad? No está... No está muerta. ¿Verdad? -se llevó las manos a la cabeza solo de pensar en la idea- ¡Va a morirse! ¡Y Koenma me matará a mí! TT0TT

.- Hn. En vez de lloriquear haz algo. -consiguieron tumbar a la diosa en tierra firme-

.- Hum... -le molestó un poco que Hiei se preocupara tanto por Mikio, pero quizás era normal... ¿No?-

.- No respira...

.- ¿Y? -recibió una mirada fría del demonio de fuego- Digo... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

.-Hn... -se quedó pensando en como ayudar a la diosa, sino hacían algo... entonces...-

.-No debería haberla tirado... Estaba débil y... -apretó los puños con fuerza- ¿Que hacemos? -se levantó- Quizás debería ir a buscar a Kurama. ¡Eso es!

.-No.

.- ¿Eh? -se volvió a sentar- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hiei se puso una mano en el mentón y cerró los ojos poniéndose a pensar.

Natsuki observó todo asustada, no quería pensar en lo que le podía pasar a Mikio si no la ayudaban rápido.

.- Hazla el boca a boca - concluyó el moreno

.- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¡¿¿Qué diceeeeeeeeeeees??!! - Natsuki no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿ella hacerle el boca a boca? ¡Ni en broma!

Hiei observó que Mikio no volvía en sí y no estaba dispuesto a... no podía no... o... ¿si?

.- Hiei... - Natsuki le llamó con un hilito de voz, éste levantó la mirada para ver qué quería.

Observó como la joven le miraba tristemente, se asustó de esa mirada, jamás la había visto de aquella manera.

.- Por favor, ayúdala - Natsuki le sonrió.

Hiei abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó muy levemente, cosa que Natsuki no notó para nada.

El demonio bajó la vista a la diosa que estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente... debía hacerlo y...

.- ¡Ánimo! -Natsuki sonrió tristemente y se giró de espaldas a ellos-

.- Hn... -miró a la diosa, luego miró a Natsuki que apretaba los puños con fuerza y estaba de espaldas

.- ¿Ya? ¿Ya puedo girarme?

.- No, aún no.

.- Vale... Pues date prisa... Sino... -la voz le temblaba un poco, pero intentó disimularlo- ¿Ya?

.- Que aún no ¬¬

.- ¡Eres un lento!

Hiei miró de nuevo a la diosa inconsciente, se acercó lentamente... La levantó un poco hasta sentarla y se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

.- ¿¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

.- Hn.

.- ¡Pues date prisa! ¡Que aún se morirá esperando...! -volvió a mirar a lo lejos, pero por unos instantes los miró de reojo-

Hiei no se lo pensó dos veces y juntó sus labios con los de ella, le dio un poco de su aire y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

De pronto notó como se movía. Se apartó de ella y la joven comenzó a toser mientras soltaba toda el agua que había tragado.

.- Cof, cof, cof - Hiei aún la daba palmadas en la espalda para que lo soltara todo - Ufff.. - Mikio miró a su lado y observó al chico mirándola fijamente, se sonrojó bastante y se alejó enseguida

.- ¡¿YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ¡Me voy a gi...! - cuando Natsuki se había girado vio a Mikio a cinco metros de distancia de Hiei.

.- Que poco agradecida eres - se quejó el demonio de fuego para después levantarse y meterse las manos en los bolsillos - encima que te salvo...

.- ¿Salvarme? ¡Pues no tenías por qué...! - Mikio se puso a pensar de golpe de que forma la habría salvado. Si se estaba ahogando lo único que había podido hacer es... - ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

.- ¿Y ahora que mosca te ha picado? - dijo enfadada Natsuki con los brazos cruzados. Encima que había dejado que SU Hiei la BESARA ella era una DESAGRADECIDA.

.- Es.. este.. e..era mí.. mi primer.. - Mikio se llevó las manos a la boca angustiada

Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos y se enfadó aún más al percatarse de...

.- ¡¡¡¿ERA TU PRIMER BESO NIÑATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!

Natsuki se sorprendió bastante... Pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Hiei que se tocaba lo labios, pensó por unos instantes, que ella supiese Hiei nunca se había enamorado de alguien así que...

.- ¿¡Era tu primer beso Hiei!? -Natsuki le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mikio-

.- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no pedí que me hiciese el boca a boca! ò//Ó ¡¡Y fue tu culpa!! ¡Tú me tiraste!

.- ¡Haber nadado!

.-Estaba débil... ¡Y deja de criticarme! ¿Es que acaso has dado tu primer beso?

.- ¿Eh? -Natsuki se sorprendió de la pregunta, se sonrojó y con un hilito de voz...- No...

.- ¿En serio?

.-Sí... Snif... ¡Esto no es justo! T0T -empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos "la vida es injusta"-

Mikio se tocó los labios y miró de reojo a Hiei que estaba de espaldas a ellas sin mirarlas. Suspiró y empezó a caminar lentamente, pero de vez en cuando se paraba y miraba atrás. Natsuki ya se había cansado y ahora dibujaba con el dedo corazones rotos y Hiei... Seguía como antes.

.-Tengo ganas de descansar... -estiró los brazos hacia arriba para quitarse la pereza-

Natsuki la miró. Ella era tan bonita... no tenía comparación con ese cuerpo esbelto, esos ojos pardos y ese pelo largo y sedoso color azabache... Tenía una piel suave y tersa y su rostro parecía de porcelana.. Era hermosa y ella... no se podía comparar con ello y eso la enfadaba aún más.

.- Os dejo solos... - se notó un tono de tristeza en la voz de Natsuki - tengo... cosas que hacer

.- ¡Ey espera! - Mikio intentó pararla pero la castaña ya había salido corriendo. Ahora se sentía mal... pero.. ¿Qué narices? ¡Ella la había querido ahogar! òó Bueno... pero se sentía mal...

Hiei la daba la espalda, y Mikio sólo observaba eso, su espalda. Todo era silencio y nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna. La diosa decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

.- ¿Tienes hambre? - sonrió dulcemente - ¿quieres que vayamos al comedor a por algo de picar?

.- ...

.- Mmm... - intentó pensar en algo - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Vayamos a la ciudad y compremos unos helados! ¿Qué te parece? - Mikio sonrió con felicidad para ver si convencía al chico

Pero Hiei no respondía. Mikio se sentía peor aún que antes... no era capaz de hacerle reír, ni sonrojar ni nada por el estilo y... sin embargo... Natsuki había sido capaz de hacerle sonrojar...

Mikio suspiró sin ganas y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y dejarle solo. Así que comenzó a andar pasando de largo al chico sin esperar una contestación por su parte.

Mikio caminó hasta su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kurama en la puerta. Kurama sonrió, pero se sorprendió al ver que la diosa tenía todo el vestido mojado y se sonrojó ya que este se pegaba bastante al cuerpo.

.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Deberías secarte para no coger un resfriado...

.- Pues... Me tropecé y me caí al lago... Y... -recordó el boca a boca de Hiei, se sonrojó y no pudo mirar a Kurama a los ojos- Será mejor que me cambie...

.- Sí, no vaya a ser que te enfermes. -sonrió de nuevo- Ara es mi turno de vigilarte, si quieres luego podemos ir a tomar un té tranquilamente.

.- Gracias... -Mikio entró en la habitación para poder cambiarse-

.- No creo que tropezara y... -pero alguien se chocó contra él, haciéndole sacar de sus pensamientos- Ah, Natsuki oye... ¿Tu sabes lo que...?

.- Pe... Perdona... No miraba hacia donde iba... -sonrió falsamente- Ahora te toca a ti vigilarla. ¿Verdad?

.- Sí... ¿Ha pasado algo?

.- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Nada, nada! No te preocupes, todo está bien... Todo perfect... Todo... Está bien... ¡Me voy a descansar a mi habitación! Nos vemos luego... -siguió corriendo aunque de vez en cuando la veía chocarse con todo lo que se ponía por en medio-

.- Ésta chica...

Kurama esperó en la puerta unos instantes a que saliera la joven Diosa, y así hizo. Llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con estampados de flores y el obi morado, acompañado de un lazo rosa que sujetaba parte de su pelo y lo demás quedaba suelto.

.- Que... que bonita estás Mikio-chan - Kurama se sonrojó un poco.

Mikio le sonrió dulcemente y, refinadamente, hizo una reverencia

.- Arigato Gozaimasu - agradeció ella sonriente.

Los dos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la terraza en la que estuvo con Koenma y Hiei la noche anterior. Al llegar le apartó la silla de madera para que se sentara, y cuando ésta lo hizo, él se sentó delante suya sonriente. Pronto llegó una sirvienta con una bandeja de té caliente.

Hiei seguía andando sin rumbo fijo por los jardines. Se sentía mal por no haber contestado a Mikio, y se sentía aún peor por haber dejado irse de aquella manera a Natsuki.

Entonces escuchó unas risas cerca de él. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hasta observar de donde procedían aquellos sonidos agradables. Y en ese momento lo vio todo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron excesivamente y seguidamente frunció el ceño muy enfadado.

Mikio y Kurama estaban sentados en la terraza tomando una taza de té y Kurama hacía reír a Mikio, la cual reía a carcajada limpia mientras su amigo pelirrojo la cogía de la mano con amor y la sonreía con muchísima dulzura.

Se quedó por unos instantes observando la imagen enfadado. ¿Estaba celoso de Kurama? No. Claro que no. Al fin y al cabo, Kurama era un demonio kitsune, se cansaría de la diosa y se iría con otra... ¿No? Pero a él no le importaba en absoluto ¿O sí? Nunca se había enamorado de alguien... No podía saberlo...

.- Hn... -se decidió, de un salto llegó a donde estaba la parejita-

.- ¿Hiei? -preguntó Kurama sorprendido de ver que su amigo le miraba de una mirada fría-

.- Ah... -Mikio miró por unos instantes al demonio de fuego, pero luego desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos rojos que ahora la miraban-

.- ¿Quieres té? -preguntó con dulzura Kurama, pero Hiei ni se molestó en contestarle- ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle a Koenma si tiene helado?

.- No quiero nada kitsune. -dijo fríamente y se apoyó en pared, se sentó e hizo hacer que dormía-

Hiei prestaba atención a toda la conversa, a las palabras dulces de Kurama, a las contestaciones de Mikio y a sus risas conjuntas... Le daba un poco de rabia verlos tan juntos. ¿Celos? No, él no sentía celos... ¿Verdad?

.- Hn... -cambió de posición y entrecerró los ojos-

.- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

.- He dicho que no.

.- De acuerdo... -suspiró, Hiei era testarudo como él solo...-

De pronto Hiei notó una mano que tocaba su rostro, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró frente a él a Mikio muy seria.

La morena se quitó la chaqueta que había traído por si tenía frío y se la estaba echando por encima a Hiei.

.- Así no cogerás frío - y le sonrió dulcemente.

Hiei se quedó sin palabras, después observó como Mikio volvía a su sitio anterior y se sentaba.

Puso su brazo encima de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Después siguió hablando dulcemente a Kurama y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Tanto Kurama como Hiei se sorprendieron del noble gesto de la joven y que ni siquiera esperó a recibir las gracias por parte del demonio. Quizá sería por que sabía de ante mano que él no era de esos...

.- No lo necesito - Hiei se levantó y le tiró la chaqueta encima a la Diosa, la cual instintivamente se tapó con sus brazos el rostro.

.- ¡¿Qué haces Hiei?! ¡Eres un desagradecido! - exclamó Kuruma enfadado.

.- ¿Algún problema kitsune? ¿Celoso? -sonrió divertido al ver a su amigo comportarse de esa manera-

.- ¡No digas tonterías! -Kurama se sonrojó y se levantó- Creo que ya es tu turno de vigilarla.

.- ¿No quieres quedarte más rato? -preguntó Mikio al ver que Kurama se iba, quería que se quedara con ella más tiempo...-

.-No creo que Hiei quiera que me quede. -le lanzó una mirada fría su amigo y luego sonrió a la diosa- Voy a ir a ver a Natsuki ya que la he visto un poco rara... Nos vemos luego. -sonrió de nuevo dulcemente y se fue por la puerta-


	5. ¿Amor u Odio?

**- Capítulo Quinto: ¿Amor u Odio? –**

Mikio observó por donde se había ido el pelirrojo, no quería darse la vuelta y ver a Hiei... no quería... No quería mirar esos ojos rojos y quedarse embobada en su mirada... Tenía que olvidarlo como fuera. 

Cerró los ojos y se levantó de la silla sin siquiera mirarle.

.- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el demonio de fuego

.- A dar un paseo

.- Debería acompañarte, no puedes estar sola

Mikio paró en seco, Hiei que había comenzado a seguirla se paró también al instante que ella y se sorprendió de lo que hizo. 

Mikio giró el rostro y le miró muy seriamente, cosa que incluso llegó a asustar al moreno.

.- Estar contigo es como si estuviera sola... - habló seca y fríamente.

Hiei se quedó asombrado unos instantes, Mikio comenzó su caminar muy lentamente, sin esperar que el otro la siguiera.

Pero aún así a metros de distancia el medio koorime seguía a la diosa, ya que era su turno para vigilarla y no quería imaginarse el castigo de Koenma por haberla dejado sola... Sería terrible.

.-Sé que me estás siguiendo.

.-Es mi turno.

.-Pues cámbiaselo a alguien...

.-Yusuke no se donde está y el deforme... No quiero buscarle ¬¬ -sólo le faltaba eso, tener que buscar a ese odioso ser para suplicarle que le cambiase el turno... No lo haría ni aunque lo matasen-

.-Pues cámbiaselo a Kurama. -las mejillas de la diosa se sonrojaron levemente-

.-Hn.

Mikio aceleró el paso, así que Hiei también tubo que caminar más rápido. El silencio entre los dos era eterno... Mikio no quería iniciar una conversación y Hiei era incapaz de hacerlo. Así que duró minutos y minutos...

.- ¿Vas a seguirme durante mucho tiempo?

.- ¿Vuelvo a repetirte todo el rollo? ¬¬

.- Cámbiaselo a Kurama.

.- Hn... - clavó sus ojos rojos en la diosa que estaba de espaldas a él- ¿A ti te gusta Kurama?

Mikio se paró al instante sorprendida, giró sobre sus talones y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

.- ¿Acaso te importa si me gusta o no? - la diosa bajó el rostro para mirar al suelo tristemente - ¿Y a ti te gusta Natsuki?

.- ...

.- Tss... Que estúpida he sido al hacerte esa pregunta, sabiendo de antemano que no ibas a responderme - Mikio volvió a girarse y comenzar a andar.

Hiei la empezó a seguir al mismo ritmo que ella.

.- ¿Y si me gustara a ti qué te importaría? - preguntó Hiei sonriendo divertido.

Mikio siguió fría, como si la pregunta del chico no la hubiese afectado.

.- Lo mismo que a ti si me gusta Kurama - contestó secamente ella.

Nuevamente todo se hizo un silencio. Mikio encontró un árbol con un pequeño columpio hecho con dos cuerdas y una tabla de madera sujetada por éstas. Sonrió feliz y corrió hasta allí, se sentó encima y se agarró a las cuerdas.

Mikio empezó a columpiarse lentamente, sonrió, hacía tiempo que no se subía a uno de estos... Hiei la observó por unos instantes, pero luego de un salto subió al árbol, se sentó y se apoyó en él.

.- Sigo esperando la respuesta. -se escuchó la fría voz del demonio-

.- Y te digo la misma respuesta de antes.

.- Hn. -era testarudo, no se iba a rendir hasta dar con la respuesta- Respóndeme.

.- ¿Y tú?

.- ¿Yo qué? ¬¬

.- Tú tampoco me has respondido a la pregunta.

.- ¡Yo pregunté primero!

.- ¿Y?

.- ¡Que me has de responder primero!

.- Mentira.

.- Verdad.

.- Mentira

.- Verdad

- ¡Ya vale! -Mikio paró de golpe el columpio-

.- Respóndeme. -bajó de nuevo y se quedó frente a ella-

.- No.

.- ¿Por qué no? - Hiei ya se estaba cabreando

.- Por que tú no me respondes a mi - dijo tranquilamente volviendo columpiarse sin importarle si Hiei estaba enfrente a ella.

Hiei estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se acercó a Mikio y puso una mano en la cuerda del columpio para que éste parara, y lo hizo al instante.

Mikio se sorprendió bastante del acto del demonio, pero no dijo nada ni hizo gesto alguno de debilidad. Le mantuvo la mirada firme y seria.

.- ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda pensar? - preguntó Hiei divertido mientras se agachaba y se acercaba mucho al rostro de la diosa, la cual se alejó un poco algo avergonzada.

.- N...No

.- Entonces respóndeme... - sonrió divertido, algo que hizo sonrojar a la joven. - Si hasta te sonrojas sólo con una mirada.

.- No... ¡No digas bobadas! - Mikio giró el rostro mirando a otro lugar.

.- ¿Entonces por qué no me aguantas la mirada?

.- ¡Porqué no quiero mirarte!

.- Ya... -la miró divertido al ver que se sonrojaba y no podía ni mirarle-

.- ¡Es la verdad!

.- ¿Segura? -empezaba a gustarle molestar a la diosa, en realidad, siempre le había gustado molestar a la gente... (Ejemplo claro como el agua, Kuwabara xD)-

.- ¡Por supuesto!

.- Respóndeme... -le susurró al oído mientras se acercaba un poquito más a ella-

.- Eres cabezota.

.- Tu también.

.-No voy a responderte. -intentó que Hiei soltara el columpio, pero no pudo-

.-No lo soltaré hasta que me respondas. -sonrió travieso mientras cogía la otra cuerda del columpio con la mano libre-

.- Co...como me hagas algo... yo... yo teeeee... - Mikio se intentaba alejar de él viendo como éste se acercaba aún más a ella. Pero sabía que si se echaba más para atrás, caería del columpio y se daría de culo contra el suelo.

.- ¿Tú me...? - Hiei sonreía maligno mientras se acercaba más a ella.

.- Yo... yo te... - Mikio ya notaba la respiración de Hiei encima de ella. - Yo... ¡Yo se lo diré a Koenma! òó - la diosa pensó que con eso Hiei la dejaría en paz.

El chico se echó para atrás un poco molesto, parpadeó un par de veces, pero después al ver que ella suspiraba aliviada, se percató del engaño de la chica para que él se alejara y ella pudiese escapar a gusto. Así que nuevamente la acorraló y ésta vez se acercó aún más, haciendo balancear el columpio.

.- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - la morena creyendo que iba a caer, instintivamente fue a agarrarse a cualquier cosa, así que abrazó al demonio por el cuello y se aferró fuertemente.

Hubo unos instantes así, Mikio abrazándole y Hiei sorprendido sin decirla nada. Cuando la diosa se percató de lo que hacía, se soltó enseguida de él muy colorada.

.- ¡Perdona, perdona, perdonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! - PLOF

Ya que la joven se había separado de él tan bruscamente, se había resbalado en la tabla y había caído del columpio al suelo de culo.

Enseguida llegó Kuwabara.

.- ¡Es mi turno mi diosa queridaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Eh? ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Estás bien Mikio? - preguntó preocupado el grandullón.

.- Eeeeh.. Si, si u///u

.- ¡Si es que! ¡No puedo dejarte con este enano! ¡Mi queridita diosa!

.- ¿Y está más segura que con un inútil como tú?

.- ¿Decías algo, e-na-no?

.- ¿Yo? Nada, de-for-me

Y empezaron a discutir como siempre, hasta que Mikio se cansó y empezó a caminar hacia palacio. Los dos se dieron cuenta, minutos después... Corrieron hasta llegar a encontrarla junto con Kurama, estaban hablando y se sonreían mutuamente...

.- Hn. Me voy. -pasó por al lado de la parejita, fulminó a Kurama con una mirada, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutó-

.- ¡Es mi turno Kurama! -replicó Kuwabara-

.- ¿Te importaría si hago yo el turno?

.- Pero tu ya la has vigilado y...

.- Por mi no hay problema... ¿Has ido a ver a Yukina?

.- Pues claro. Mi linda Yukina debe de estar solita ahora mismo y... -Kurama cogió de la mano a la diosa y salieron corriendo lejos de Kuwabara que seguía a su olla- ¡Yukina y yo estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del amor!

Y así Kuwabara estuvo hablando durante media hora, después se percató de qué estaba hablando solo... Decidió volver con su querida Yukina, ya que no tenía ganas de buscar a Kurama y Mikio.

.- ¡Mi linda Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Kuwabara corría como Heidi por los pasillos de palacio hasta que alguien le hizo la zancadilla para que cayese de cara al suelo- Auuu T0T

.- ¿Tú no estabas con Mikio?

.- ¡Hiei! -se levantó enseguida- Le he cambiado el turno a Kurama... ¿Algún problema? -se asustó al ver la mirada del medio koorime, pero pronto Hiei desapareció de su vista-

Mientras en la sala del trono...

.- ¡Te gané! - exclamó Natsuki mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a dar saltitos de alegría.

.- ¡Ey eso es mentira, no valeeeeeeeeee! - Yusuke miraba las fichas del ajedrez intentando buscar algún fallo en la jugada.

.- Sé buen perdedor Yusuke... - rió Koenma, el cual estaba sentado en el trono mientras sus dos amigos jugaban al ajedrez en una mesa aparte frente a él.

.- ¡He ganado, he ganado! Si, si, si - Natsuki no dejaba de dar vueltas y piruetas y demás cosas.

.- Vale ya - Yusuke se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y los carrillos hinchados de aire - Me has pillado desprevenido.

.- Venga ya Yusuke, eso mismo has dicho las doce veces anteriores y hemos tenido que volver a empezar de nuevo - se quejó Natsuki parando de saltar y mirando a su maestro enojada.

.- ¡Pero que no es justo que me gane una mujeeeeeeeer! T0T - Yusuke se lamentaba dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.

.- ¡No seas machista! - Natsuki recordó algo - Me voy que tengo algo que hacer. Koenma juega con él a ver si te gana - comentó para después salir corriendo de allí.

.- Jo, jo, jo... ¡Te ganaré! - exclamó malicioso Yusuke frotándose las manos.

.- Por favor... si te gana hasta un mono ¬¬ - Koenma le miró raro.

.- ¡Es que era un mono muy listo! òó Me la jugó ese maldito chimpancé ///

.- Ya, ya, ya... ¬0¬

.- Que siiiii ò0ó

Mientras Natsuki estaba venga a correr por los pasillos hasta que se cruzó con Kuwabara

.- ¡Ey! ¿Has visto a Hiei? - preguntó sonriente

.- ¿Al enano? -Kuwabara suspiró y recordó los últimos instantes- Yo que sé.

.- ¿No lo sabes? -Natsuki se entristeció. Kazuma suspiró, era incapaz de no ayudar a una chica triste-

.- Me preguntó donde estaba Mikio. -un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica-

.- Ah... ¿Y dónde está? -intentó preguntarlo lo más amable posible-

.- Se la llevó Kurama.

.- ¿Y Kurama?

.- No lo sé.

.- ¡No sabes nada! -se cruzó de brazos- ¡Tendré que buscarlos a todos! T-T -se giró y salió corriendo-

Los busco por palacio, pero no los encontró... Así que optó por buscarlos por el exterior... Pero era muy grande. ¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? Había tantas direcciones... Pero decidió tirar una rama hacia arriba... Y cuando cayó...

.- ¡Izquierda! -sonrió y corrió en esa dirección, esperando encontrar a Hiei... O alguna pista de donde estuviese-

Pero mientras corría oyó la voz de Mikio hacia la derecha. Paró al instante, caminó hacia atrás, miró el palo y le dio unas cuantas patadas.

.- ¡Palo malo, malo, malo! Me querías estafar ¿eh? òó ¡Pues no pico, no señor! - Natsuki después de lanzarle una mirada asesina al palo, salió corriendo en dirección a la derecha.

En ese momento se vio llegar a Hiei corriendo por la izquierda intentando buscar algo con su tercer ojo. Al palo le salió una gota de sudor xDDD.

Hiei oyó las risas de Mikio y corrió hacia su dirección, y al llegar se encontró con una escena un tanto cómica. Una discusión entre Natsuki y Mikio. 

.- ¡He dicho que no sé donde está pesada! - exclamó Mikio enfadada

.- ¡Si que lo debes saber! Kuwabara me ha dicho que te buscaba - Natsuki la miraba con odio.

.- Pues yo no le he visto por ningún lado ¿vale? Así que déjame en paz... ¡Asesina! òó 

.- ¿Asesina? - preguntó Kurama sin entender nada.

.- ¡Habló la mosquita muerta!

.- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo enana?

.- ¡Pues si, muchos! ¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES ENANA!!

.- ¡Te llamo lo que eres! E-NA-NA - Mikio la sacó la lengua, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

.- ¡Deja a mi querido Hiei en paz! ¿No ves que no te quiere? ¡¡¡NO QUIERE NADA CONTIGO ASÍ QUE OLVÍDATE DE ÉL!!! - Natsuki había gritado aquello con los ojos cerrados y con todas sus fuerzas muy enfadada.

.- ¿Desde cuando soy tuyo? -preguntó con tono frío Hiei que se sonrojó levemente, pero nadie lo notó-

.- ¿Eh? -Natsuki se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, no se atrevió a girarse- Eeh... Esto... -rió nerviosa- Lo que decía... Emm... -desviaba la mirada constantemente, buscando una excusa para salir de allí- ¡Voy a avisar a Kuwabara de que... ee... Qué estás bien, Mikio chan!

Natsuki empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba Hiei.

.- ¿Kuwabara no estaba para el otro lado? -preguntó Kurama que miraba por donde se había ido la chica-

.- Hn. -Hiei se quedó observando, pero luego miró a Kurama- Te estaré vigilando... -le susurró para que Mikio no lo escuchase y salió en busca de la chica-

.- ¿Seguimos con nuestro paseo? -Kurama sonrió amablemente, pero se percató que miraba hacia el demonio de fuego que alejaba rápidamente- Mikio...

.- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro! -le correspondió a la sonrisa-

Natsuki corrió hasta detenerse cerca del lago, había corrido muy rápido para escapar de allí y ahora le costaba un poco respirar. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y todo su pelo le tapaba el rostro.

.- Uaa, soy una mete patas... -se sentó en el suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus rondillas- ¡Ahora me ignorará más! T0T O es capaz de cogerme manía... Aunque quizás este enfadado porqué tiré a Mikio al agua... Seguro que está enfadado... ¡Quizás está pensando un malvado plan para matarme! T0T

Hiei llegó poco después donde estaba la chica, la vio en el suelo tirada hablando sola y sonrió un poco, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo sorprendido, ¿él sonriendo? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Un elefante volando?...

.- Natsuki... - llamó lentamente el demonio

La joven se incorporó un poco sorprendida, giró el rostro para comprobar si de verdad la voz era proveniente de quien se había imaginado, y sus dudas se borraron al instante al ver que así era.

.- ¿Hiei? ... - susurró un poco temblorosa.

El chico se acercó a ella con cuidado y se agachó a su altura.

.- Volvamos a palacio, ya es de noche y hace frío. - ordenó el chico

Ella no contestó, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y accedió a la mano que le brindaba el demonio para que se levantara. Cuando la chica ya estaba de pie, Hiei se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó encima de los hombros a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar bastante.

.- Cogerás frío, venga. 

.- S.. si... - susurró mirando al suelo colorada, mientras notaba como el brazo de Hiei pasaba por alrededor de sus hombros para darla más calor.

Comenzaron a andar lentamente por los jardines para llegar a palacio...

Mikio y Kurama por otro lado ya habían llegado

.- ¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto? - preguntó sonriente el pelirrojo

.- No gracias, me quedaré un rato aquí, necesito hablar con alguien... - Mikio levantó el rostro y le sonrió con amor, Kurama se percató de que hablaba de Hiei, pero no dijo nada

.- Está bien... no te quedes mucho aquí fuera a ver si te va a pasar algo... Si ocurre cualquier cosa grita mi nombre y vendré - Kurama la sonrió, la dio un beso en la frente y se marchó a su cuarto.

Mikio quedó de pie en las puertas interiores de palacio, las cuales daban a los jardines. A su lado tenía la terraza donde había tomado el té con Kurama esa tarde y, enfrente, unas escaleras para bajar hasta el lago.

Juntó sus manos y se estiró un poco las mangas del kimono nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con Hiei inmediatamente y no sabía como... Debía volver al mundo de los humanos... no podía dejarlo tanto tiempo sin vigilar. Pero... quizá si Hiei no quería... 

Mikio comenzó a sonrojarse, y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que si Hiei no quería que se fuera ella estaría gustosa en quedarse allí un tiempo más... La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, pero entonces escuchó un ruido y unos pasos. 

Levantó el rostro sonriendo, esperando así que fuera Hiei quien venía. Y si, fue él, pero no venía sólo... Mikio notó un pinchazo en su pecho, la sonrisa desapareció y la tristeza se adueñó de su rostro.

.- Hn... -Hiei miró fijamente a Mikio que baja el rostro triste y luego miró a Natsuki que también miraba a Mikio, no sabía si apartar el brazo...-

.- Hiei... -desvió la mirada triste, pero luego se apartó de su brazo y con una sonrisa falsa se acercó a su oído- Gracias... -se alejó sonrojada-

.- Nats... -pero la chica ya había salido corriendo hacia dentro del palacio-

.- Quería hablar contigo... Pero si quieres yo ya... -Mikio también bajó su rostro triste y se iba a ir, pero notó la mano de Hiei que la cogía del brazo-

.- Te escucho.

.- Antes no me has respondido... ¿Te gusta Natsuki? -le miró a los ojos directamente-

.- ¿Estás celosa? -sonrió divertido- No te he respondido porqué tu tampoco me has respondido a mi. ¬¬

.-Dejemos de discutir... -la diosa miró a Hiei- Me gustaría volver al mundo humano, necesito estar pendiente de él... Al fin y al cabo, soy su diosa... -sonrió tristemente, esperando que el demonio dijese algo... Pero como no decía nada, siguió- ¿Te parece bien?

.- ¿Vas a irte...?

Detrás de la puerta de palacio estaba Natsuki apoyada en ésta, escuchando la conversación... No quería escucharla, pero para cuando le iba a devolver el abrigo a Hiei... No había podido evitar escucharlos...

Mikio se soltó del agarre de Hiei con mucha delicadeza.

.- Si bueno... Cuídate ¿vale? - se giró lentamente y entró en el palacio, pero se dio cuenta de algo, miró a su lado y vio a Natsuki.

.- Ah... esto... yo... - la castaña no sabía que decir.

Mikio simplemente sonrió con dulzura, hizo una leve reverencia y, acercándose a ella la susurró

.- Al fin y al cabo... la que va a morirse en 6 meses seré yo.. así que aprovéchate ¿vale? - y se marchó lentamente por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por la oscuridad.

Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Seis meses? ¿Tan pronto? .Se sentía mal, pero no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la cabeza y miró la chaqueta de Hiei con tristeza.

En ese momento una mano se posó encima de la de ella, levantó el rostro y encontró la mirada roja de Hiei encima de ella. Sonrió.

.- Mikio... va a morirse dentro de seis meses... - susurró Natsuki tristemente.

.- ...

.- ¿Y Kurama...?

Natsuki miró a Hiei esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. 

Y por mientras, en el cuarto de Mikio se oían sollozos. Mikio lloraba y lloraba en su almohada, estaba encima de la cama y se tapaba el rostro con la almohada. No podía dejar de llorar... No podía... era horrible, pero después de esto nadie la volvería a ver mal...

.- ¿Mikio? ¡Te he visto entrar! ¡Abre por favor! -era la voz de preocupación de Kurama-

.- N... ¡No! -gritó intentando que no se notase que estaba triste, pero Kurama no se fue-

.- Abre.

Hubo un gran silencio, sólo se escuchaban pequeños golpecitos... Mikio volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada para seguir llorando. Instantes después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver en la cerradura una especie de planta

.- Siento haber forzado la puerta... -cerró la puerta tras de sí- Mikio... ¿Que te ha pasado? -se acercó con dulzura, sentándose a su lado, acariciando su cabeza amablemente-

.- Y... Yo... -levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas, instintivamente Kurama la abrazó fuertemente- Kurama...

Natsuki miraba a Hiei que parecía estar en las nubes... Todo era silencio... Mikio se moriría dentro de 6 meses... Sólo 6 meses de vida... Debía de ser muy duro... Y sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía al ver al chico que te gustaba con otra... Sonrió con tristeza, era muy duro...

.- Hiei. -se puso frente suyo y le extendió la chaqueta- Tendrías que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes y... Y casaros y Mikio no se moriría y... -empezó a temblar a cada palabra que decía- Y todos felices y comiendo…

.- ¿Y tu?

.- ¿Eh? -miró a Hiei sorprendida- ¡Yo también seré feliz! ¡Además Mikio no se morirá! ¡Todos felices! ¡Yeah! -sonrió falsamente- ¿Que te parece?

.- Pues...

.- Bien. ¿A qué sí?

.-Eh...

. -¡Claro que sí! Ahora a hablar con Mikio. Estará en su habitación... Yo me voy a dar un paseito... ¡Nos vemos!

Hiei la cogió del brazo

.- Vamos a descansar que ya es tarde - ordenó 

Natsuki no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria por esa fría mirada que la mandaba. Natsuki caminó al lado de Hiei quien le acompañó hasta su cuarto, después de darla las buenas noches y cerciorarse de que se había acostado, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero de camino le pillaba la de Mikio y es cuando se asomó y vio algo que lo dejó aturdido.

Mikio estaba tumbada encima de la cama con los ojos cerrados pero rojos y mojados, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Kurama estaba sentado a su lado acariciándola la cabeza suavemente.

De pronto Kurama miró a la puerta, Hiei se escondió rápidamente para que no le viera, pero fue tarde.

Kurama se levantó de la cama y arropó a la diosa, para después caminar despacio hasta la puerta, salió del cuarto y miró un poco por encima para ver si Mikio dormía y observó como aún y en sueños seguía sollozando levemente. La miró con tristeza y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Hiei se encontraba a su lado y le observaba casi con miedo de lo que le pudiese decir. Cuando el kitsune cerró la puerta, se quedó inmóvil unos instantes con la cabeza bajada y los ojos cerrados, después giró y miró a Hiei con el ceño fruncido.

.- La has echo llorar... No te lo perdonaré Hiei - y con esto dicho le mostró la palma de su mano, el moreno miró sin entender y observó que estaba empapada - esto que ves son sus lágrimas... cada una de ellas por ti... A ver si sabes apreciarlas debidamente.

Kurama sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, dejando a Hiei allí enfrente a la puerta del cuarto de Mikio. El koorime se sentía mal, así que abrió la puerta de la habitación y echo un vistazo a la joven que dormía allí. Seguía derramando lágrimas y de vez en cuando susurraba "Hiei... no te vayas..."

Hiei se quedó mirándola durante un rato, finalmente se decidió por entrar. Se acercó a la cama para verla desde más cerca. Si la despertaba no sabría que decirle... Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pensaría en algo... Pero ahora necesitaba descansar y pensar en ello...

Al día siguiente, Yusuke se levantó con energías y enseguida fue hacia la habitación de la diosa. Kurama y Kuwabara también se levantaron y fueron junto a Koenma para recibir órdenes. Y Hiei...

.- ¡Hiei! ¡Hiei! ¡Eo! ¡Eo!

.- Mñññ... -el medio koorime abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrarse con Natsuki y su chaqueta-

.- ¡He venido a devolvértela! -se la dejó encima de la cama y se giró de espaldas a él- ¿Hablaste con Mikio?

.- Estaba dormida... He pensado en que decirle y...

.- ¿Has pensado en cómo declararte? -se giró y le apuntó con el dedo índice- Tienes que decírselo directamente, sin desviar el tema y además has de ser sincero... -volvió a girarse y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a él- ¿Crees que sería mejor que dejase esta misión? Casi mato a Mikio y no paro de complicar las cosas... -suspiró-

.- Hn. -cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Se acercó a la chica algo nervioso, quería abrazarla... Ya estaba a punto, pero Natsuki se levantó en ese instante y se cayó de la cama-

.- ¡Uaa! ¿Qué te ha pasado? O.O

.- Hn... Nada. ¬¬ -se levantó- Voy a ir a hablar con ella.

.- Vale... Nos vemos... -sonrió y salió de la habitación del demonio-

Hiei se preparó y salió de su habitación hacia la de la diosa. Se encontró con Yusuke que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

.- ¡eh!

.- Ah, Hola Hiei...

.- Cámbiame el turno.

.- ¿Eh? Pero me toca a mí y... -decidió cederle su turno al ver la mirada asesina del demonio-

Hiei abrió lentamente la puerta, para encontrarse con una habitación completamente vacía...

.- ¡Yusuke! -captó la atención del detective que ya se iba- ¡Mikio no está!

.- ¿¡Qué!?

Pronto todos los detectives se reunieron en la sala de Koenma, quién estaba al borde del suicidio... Habían vuelto a perder de vista a la diosa.

Pero de pronto uno de los guardias llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta de un golpe, asustando a todos los de la sala.

.- ¡Señor, señor! - exclamó desesperado el guardia - ¡La señorita Mikio salió antes del amanecer, yo intenté pararla pero me dijo que iba a dar un paseo, que enseguida volvería! Me sonrió, yo... ¡me quedé embobado mi señor! La diosa llevaba consigo únicamente una bolsa y vestía su traje de diosa... - el pobre guardia después de decir todo esto se puso de rodillas - ¡Ruego que me perdone por favor!

Koenma se levantó dispuesto a matar al guardia, pero Kuwabara y Yusuke le sujetaron.

.- ¡Eres un insensato!

.- No es sólo eso mi señor... - el guardia miraba desde abajo con ojos tenebrosos a Koenma, quien en sus pupilas se podía observar fuego ardiendo.

.- Vi... vinieron unos hombres... ¡Parecían humanos! Me preguntaron donde estaba la diosa... yo... les pregunté quienes eran y me contestaron que eran sus guardaespaldas. Por las ropas que llevaban lo parecían así que les dije donde estaba y... y... ¡¡MI SEÑOR ERAN DEMONIOS, SE DISFRAZARON DE DEMONIOS PARA DESPISTARME!! Intenté pedir ayuda pero me dejaron sin conocimiento y... fueron tras la diosa... yo... ¡¡PERDÓNEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - el guardia lloraba ríos de lágrimas.

Ésta vez era Kurama quien quería asesinar a ese hombre, pero le sujetaron.

Koenma enseguida avisó a sus guardias

.- ¡¡Corran enseguida al mundo de los demonios, debemos rescatar a la diosa!! 

Mientras todos corrían para ir allí, en el mundo de los demonios todo eran risas y fiestas. Habían capturado a la diosa y la estaban tratando como su esclava.

Tanto demonios como demonias se reían en su cara, mientras los guardias del dios del mundo demonio la arrastraban por el suelo con una cuerda atada a su cintura, otra que ataba sus manos, y otra que ataba sus pies. No podía levantarse y debía arrastrarse como podía mientras recibía huevos, tomates y demás cosas provenientes de los ciudadanos demonios que se lo tiraban.

Iban directamente hacia al palacio de su señor. Al llegar la dispusieron frente al trono de su señor. Ya que como Mikio tenía una venda en la boca, no podía hablar ni rechistar. El dios del mundo demonio no era feo, más bien era muy sexy y apuesto.

Tenía el pelo gris y dos cuernos se asomaban por arriba. Mientras tenía unos ojos rasgados de color morado y vestía un kimono rojo muy ajustado por el cual se le podía notar su bien formado pecho.

Cuando Mikio fue soltada de mala manera frente a él, éste sonrió con malicia.

.- Así que tú eres la famosa "Diosa del mundo humano". Esa diosa que si no se casa antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad deberá sacrificarla ante el dios dragón... ¿No es así? - sonreía divertido.

Mikio simplemente tirada en el suelo miraba al demonio con el ceño fruncido y con asco.

.- No me mires así encanto. Me llamo Takeiwara Kokoshi, pero puedes llamarme Takei - se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura - tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

Los detectives se reunieron en un punto, los enviados del mundo espiritual empezaron a abrir un túnel para poder llegar al mundo de los demonios. Antes de poder partir Koenma les miró seriamente.

.- Yo no puedo acompañaros...

.- Lo sabemos. -Kurama estaba impaciente para ir, necesitaba ayudar a Mikio-

.- Además... Kuwabara, Natsuki... -ahora ya estaba más serio- El aire del makai (mundo demonios) es tóxico para los humanos... Para Yusuke y Kurama no hay problema porqué son medio demonios...

.- ¡Yo quiero ir! Necesito ayudar a Mikio... -Natsuki miró decidida a Koenma-

.- Al tener energía espiritual no te pasará nada... Pero si te sientes mal, vuelve lo antes posible.

.- ¡Entendido!

Los cinco entraron en el túnel que les llevó al makai... Se miraron el paisaje...

.- ¿Te suena algo Hiei? Eres el único que conoce esto... -Los cuatro miraron a Hiei que se destapaba la venda y su tercer ojo morado empezaba a abrirse-

.- Estoy intentando buscarla.

.- Buuuu... Es verdad que cuesta más respirar... -Kuwabara respiraba con ganas-

.- ¿Y tu? -preguntó Yusuke a Natsuki-

.- ¡Estoy bien! Perfect! Vamos a buscarla...

.-La he encontrado.

Los cuatro siguieron a Hiei hasta la residencia del rey de los demonios.

Pero unos guardias se interpusieron entre ellos.

.- ¡Fuera! - exclamó uno de ellos.

.- Me está cansando esto de tener que ir matando demonios por la vida - suspiró Yusuke para después pegarle una paliza a los cuatro guardias y que éstos cayeran enseguida - entremos.

Entre todos abrieron la enorme puerta que pesaba bastante. Cuando al fin lo consiguieron entraron rápidamente. 

Pero, como siempre, un montón de guardias demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos a atacarles. No tardaron en cargárselos de un golpe. 

Subieron las escaleras que parecían infinitas, y al final del todo vieron el trono. Al llegar pararon en seco de golpe y observaron algo que los dejó sin aliento.

El dios del mundo demonio estaba en su trono sonriendo divertido, mientras que, a su derecha y sentada en el suelo, estaba Mikio encadenada de manos por unas cadenas, otras más en los pies y, en el cuello una correa de metal que sujetaba el dios. Vestía unos ropajes muy ligeros color negro. 

.- ¡Mikio! - exclamó Kurama preocupado, pero vio que la joven tenía una venda en la boca la cual no la permitía hablar. 

.- ¿Queréis llevaros a mi amante? - preguntó con ironía y después empezó a reírse.

.-Tranquila Mikio... -Kurama se llevó la mano a su cabello, sacó una rosa y la convirtió en látigo. Yusuke se puso en medio para que no pasara- Yusuke aparta. 

.- No te precipites... ¡Y primero voy yo! -reunió su energía espiritual en su dedo índice y...- ¡Reigan! -el disparo de energía casi impactó en el dios- ¡Este es fuerte de verdad! ¡Ya tocaba! -se lanzó a por él y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- 

.- ¡Yusuke espera! ¡Reiken! -Kuwabara formó su energía en una espada amarilla de energía espiritual y se lanzó con los muchos demonios que se interponían entre Mikio y ellos- 

.- Tch. Son de bajo nivel... -Hiei había sacado la katana y ahora también se cargaba a muchos de los demonios presentes- 

.- ¡Tierra! -Natsuki iba lanzándoles pequeñas piedras que impactaban en ellos y los dejaba inconscientes- 

Kurama fue el primero en poder llegar a donde la diosa, rápidamente la abrazó con dulzura. Kuwabara se miró la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos... Pero luego reaccionó y empezó a matar a los demonios que venían. Hiei se miró la escena, sin mostrar ninguna expresión... 

.- ¿Estás bien Mikio? -le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla- 

.- Sí... -se sonrojó al estar en los brazos del pelirrojo-

Pero el dios demonio que aún luchaba contra Yusuke, observó la escena y, mientras despistaba un poco al detective, miró directamente a los ojos de Mikio, lanzándola algún tipo de hechizo, haciendo que, al instante, los ojos de Mikio cambiaran de un color pardo a uno negro opaco.

.- Oye Mikio tenemos que... - Kurama notó como Mikio comenzaba a brillar con un aura morada intensa. - ¿Mikio? 

.- No me vuelvas a tocar... - susurró con una voz gruesa... no tenía la dulzura con la que siempre le hablaba. 

.- ¿Qué...?

La diosa se deshizo enseguida de las cadenas gracias a una corriente de energía que emanó de su cuerpo e hizo volar por los aires a Kurama y hacerle caer casi cerca de las escaleras.

Todos dejaron de luchar por unos instantes y observaron a la diosa que flotaba en el aire con los ojos opacos y con un aura morada a su alrededor. Takei, el dios demonio sonrió, y dijo en alto. 

.- Mi diosa ha despertado 

Seguidamente Mikio se fijó en la pequeña joven de cabellos castaños que lanzaba ataques de tierra sin parar a sus enemigos haciéndoles quedar inconscientes. 

Takei se fijó en donde miraba la diosa y sonrió divertido. Mikio le miró esperando una respuesta y el dios afirmó con la cabeza.

.- Tienes mi permiso - la dijo

Seguidamente Mikio lanzó un rayo de energía morada que atravesó el pecho de Natsuki y la hizo comenzar a sangrar.

Ésta cayó al suelo enseguida.

.- ¡Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó Hiei apartando al demonio que le atacaba y corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

Mikio sonrió divertida al ver al chico correr en su ayuda y murmuró.

.- Aún no la he rematado del todo - y lanzó otro rayo de energía morada hacia ella.

Cuando Hiei ya estaba casi encima de la castaña, el rayo la dio de pleno, haciéndola gritar de dolor y, por la fuerza del impacto, voló hasta el empiece de las escaleras, las cual comenzó a bajar rodando sin parar.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Buuuuuu T-T Me ha dolido eso de que no os gustaría ver a Mikio con Hiei… Snifff T0T… En fin… no os preocupéis, que con el tiempo esto cambiará… Mikio sufrirá mucho sólo para que Natsuki y Hiei puedan estar juntos... Creo que el final del fic lo forzamos demasiado (más bien dicho lo forcé yo xDDD) para que Mikio terminara con Kurama… no sé en fin... ¡Reviews plis! n0n Se despide Mikio-Chan n.n


	6. Olvidándome de ti

**- Capítulo Sexto: Olvidándome de ti -**

.- ¡Cada vez somos menos! O.O -Kuwabara formó su segunda espada de energía espiritual- ¡Kuwabara no morirá nunca! ¡El poder del amor me da alas! ¡Por Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -empezó a cargarse a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino-

.- ¡Eh! ¡No te distraigas! -Yusuke empezó a concentrar su energía en la punta de su dedo índice- ¡Reigan! -el disparo impactó en la cabeza de Takei, ya que al estar observando a Mikio no se dio cuenta de la táctica de Yusuke-

El demonio cayó al suelo. Instantes después los ojos de la diosa volvieron a su color normal y cayó desmayada, pero por suerte Kurama la cogió antes de se golpeara.

.- Muajaja. ¡Ahora voy ganando yo! -Yusuke se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara, ya que la gomina ya había dejado de hacer efecto-

.- ¡Urameshi vamonos rápido! -le ordenó Kuwabara que cargaba con Natsuki en la espalda, seguido de Kurama que llevaba a Mikio-

.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero yo quería luchar más! TTTT

.- ¡Urameshi! -Kuwabara le miró serio, así que Yusuke suspiró y empezaron a bajar las escaleras-

.- ¡Hiei! -Yusuke se acercó a su amigo que se levantaba después de haberse caído por ellas- ¿Estás bien?

.- ¡Déjalo Yusuke! ¡Ha muerto como un héroe! ¡Vamonos! 0 -dijo Kuwabara más feliz él, pero pronto recibió la mirada asesina del demonio de fuego-

.- Hn. Estoy vivo ¬.¬

Los cuatro detectives más las dos chicas salieron del 'palacio del rey demonio' y se dirigieron al mundo espiritual, dónde les esperaba un Koenma muy preocupado.

Mikio despertó lentamente, observó que ya era de noche... ¿Tanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? .Se sentó en la cama y bostezó un poco. Miró a su alrededor, nuevamente estaba en su habitación, sola.

.- ¿Kurama?... ¿Hiei?... ¿Yusuke?... ¿Kuwabara?... ¿Koenma?... ¿Natsuki?... - la diosa llamó a todos, pero ninguno contestó.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos zapatos y ando lentamente hasta salir del cuarto. Miró alrededor de los pasillos esperando ver a algunos de sus amigos. Pero sólo veía guardias en sus puestos, firmes y serios. Se acercó a uno.

.- Perdone... ¿dónde está el dios Koenma? - preguntó preocupada.

El guardia la miró por encima y negó con la cabeza.

.- Comprendo... Gracias - se llevó las manos a su rostro y notó que estaba dolorida.

Siguió andando con lentitud esperando encontrar a alguien por algún lugar. Recorrió cada cuarto de los chicos, pero como todos estaban vacíos, optó por una última habitación...la de Natsuki.

Al llegar vio la puerta cerrada, pensó que sería igual que en las otras, vacía. Así que ni siquiera insistió en llamar. Cuando ya casi estaba alejada de la puerta escuchó una voz dentro del cuarto. Era la de Hiei.

Se acercó sonriente a la puerta y llamó lentamente. No recibió respuesta, así que lo volvió a intentar. Y pasó lo mismo, no la respondían. Por unos instantes pensó que la voz fue su imaginación, pero no fue así, por que ésta vez escuchó la de Kurama.

Se cansó de tanto llamar y se decidió por abrir, y al hacerlo, se encontró a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Koenma, sentados, o de pie, o alrededor de la cama de Natsuki, la cual estaba dentro despierta y mirando a todos asustada.

.- ¡Todo esto es por culpa de ella! - exclamó Hiei enfadado.

.- Mikio... -Koenma se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te desmayaste y estaba preocupado... -Intentó sacarla de la habitación, pero la diosa se negó- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un té? -volvió a sonreír dulcemente-

.- No quiero nada...

Se fijó que en el ambiente había una gran tensión. Algunos le desviaban la mirada y por otro lado Hiei la miraba con algo de odio, cosa que le hizo entristecerse y bajó el rostro. Pero luego miró a la castaña que la miraba sorprendida y parpadeaba varias veces.

.- Yusuke... -Natsuki cogió a su maestro de la manga- ¿Quién es? ¿Es una clienta? ¿Una nueva misión? 0 ¡Hacia tiempo que no teníamos ninguna!

.- Es NUESTRA misión. -Yusuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando parecer lo más natural posible- Tu te quedas hoy aquí, castigada.

.- ¿¡Qué!?

.- Muajajajaja. -empezó a caminar por la puerta- ¿Vamos? -miró a los otros detectives para que también le siguieran- ¿Podemos hablar Mikio? -le susurró a la diosa al salir-

.- ¡Pero Yusuke! ¡Intenta convencerle Kuwabara! ¡Yo quiero ayudar también!

.- No puede ser... -Kuwabara también fue hacia donde se encontraba Yusuke-

.- ¡Kurama! -la castaña se enganchó al pelirrojo para evitar que se fuese- ¡Tienes que convencerles! ¿Verdad que lo harás? -puso cara de cordero degollado-

.- Si descansas me lo pensaré. -sonrió dulcemente y se soltó del agarre de la castaña que se había sonrojado levemente-

.- ¡Sí! -vio como Kurama se alejaba-

Al irse hacia la cama se encontró con los ojos rojos de Hiei, parpadeó un par de veces. Mikio se miró la escena de lejos, se le hacía raro no verle las mejillas sonrojadas.

.- ¡Buena suerte en la misión! -pero Hiei ya pasaba de ella y se iba por la puerta- Beeeh, antipático. -le sacó la lengua mientras salía- Ah oye. -se acercó a la diosa- ¡Encantada de conocerte! Me llamo Natsuki Minami. Soy la aprendiz de Yusuke, pero no me deja participar en tu encargo... Es un maestro muy cruel. ¡Ah! ¡Pero que modales! ¿Quién eres tú? -le sonrió dulcemente-

.- Y... yo... yo... - Mikio observaba a la chica con los ojos como platos, la castaña la sujetaba de las manos animadamente con toda la confianza del mundo. Mikio no sabía que pasaba aquí... ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Por qué le había hablado de aquella manera a Hiei? ¿Y por qué se había sonrojado por la sonrisa de Kurama? no entendía nada...

La diosa bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, ¡no se acordaba de nada! .Sólo recordaba cuando Kurama la abrazaba y la decía que ya estaba a salvo mientras que los demás peleaban con los demonios. ¿Por qué ahora...?

.- ¡Diosa! - llamó alguien.

Mikio giró el rostro y observó a Hiei en la puerta. ¿La había llamado Diosa?...

.- ¿Eres una Diosa? ¡Qué guay! Espero que podamos conocernos mejor ¿vale? - Natsuki la sonrió y se metió en la cama de un salto y se tapó.

Mikio tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, hasta que notó la mano de Hiei en su hombro. Mikio giró el rostro y se encontró con la fría mirada del demonio. Le siguió hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

.- ¡¡¡¡Eres una insensata!!!! - exclamó Yusuke muy enfadado.

Mikio se echó para atrás apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación al notar que Yusuke casi se tira encima de ella de lo furioso que estaba, suerte que Kurama le sujetó.

.- ¿Por qué fuiste tan descuidada Mikio? - preguntó seriamente Koenma.

Mikio estaba asustada, sentía las miradas de culpabilidad de todos encima de ella, y encima... ¡No sabía qué pasaba!

.- Yo...

.- ¿Por qué la atacaste de esa manera? ¿Eh? ¡¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!!!! - Kuwabara apretó los puños para no pegar a la joven de lo furioso que estaba.

.- Yo... yo... - Mikio intentaba controlar las lágrimas que se intentaban asomar.

.- No pensé que tuvieras tanta sangre fría Mikio... - comentó Kurama con el ceño fruncido mirándola con seriedad.

La morena no sabía que decir, se sentía atacada por todos...

.- Yo... yo no recuerdo haber echo nada... yo...

.- ¡¡¡Mentirosa!!! ¡¡ERES UNA CELOSA IMPULSIVA, SÓLO POR QUE ME GUSTABA MÁS NATSUKI QUE TÚ, NO TENÍAS DERECHO PARA ATACARLA DE ESA MANERA!! - gritó Hiei mientras levantaba su puño e iba directo a la cara de la diosa.

Mikio al ver que iba a ser golpeada, cerró los ojos esperando recibir ese golpe, pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó que Hiei había golpeado justo al lado de su cara haciendo un boquete en la pared. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar.

.- Esto... -la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver la cabeza de la castaña- Estaba intentado dormir y... Y... He oído un golpe y...

.- Vuelve dentro. -Yusuke intentó que Natsuki volviese a entrar- ¡Deja de oponer resistencia!

.- Uaaaaa. ¡Pero yo quiero enterarme! TT

.- Yo... -Mikio intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero no podía-

.- ¡Diosa! -Natsuki estampó a Yusuke en la pared, gracias a un descuido de éste- ¿Qué te han hecho? -miró fulminante a Yusuke- Seguro que te ha intentado meter mano... si si

.- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no es verdad!

.- Te he pillado. ¡Aprovecharte de una pobre Diosa! ¡No tienes corazón! ¡Mala persona! ¡Mala persona!

.- Natsuki. -Koenma le sonrió- Tenemos que hablar con la diosa sobre algo. ¿Puedes volver dentro?

.- Claro... -abrió la puerta e iba a entrar, pero se detuvo y miró a Mikio por unos instantes- ¡Anímate! ¡Seguro que Yusuke resuelve lo que necesites! -cogió la mano de la chica- ¡Te voy a llevar a un sitio precioso! ¡Nos vemos luego sensei! ¡Ocúpate de su caso! ¿Neh? ¡Byeeeeee!

Natsuki salió corriendo cogiendo la mano de Mikio, llevándola hacia fuera de palacio, por el bosque hasta llegar al lago.

.- ¿A qué es bonito? n.n

.- Éste lago... - Mikio recordó cuando la castaña la tiró para que se ahogara.

.- ¿Ya lo conocías? óò

.- Si... pero es más bonito enseñándomelo tú - sonrió.

Natsuki al principio se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa de la joven, pero después ella también sonrió. Pero pronto llegó Hiei.

.- Aléjate de ella - ordenó Hiei poniéndose enfrente de Natsuki y mirando con frialdad a la joven diosa.

.- ¿Por qué Hiei? La diosa no me ha echo nada malo - sonrió Natsuki.

.- Pero antes si - contestó.

Enseguida llegó Kurama y agarró del brazo a Natsuki.

.- Ven conmigo pequeña

.- Va...vale... - Natsuki se sonrojó - ¡Nos vemos Diosa!

.- ¡Me llamo Mikio!

.- ¡¡Pues hasta otra Mikio-chan!! - se despidió mientras Kurama se la llevaba en brazos.

Hiei y Mikio se quedaron solos.

.- Hiei... Yo... Yo no... -apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó el rostro, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo y de ponerse a llorar-

.- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo. -su tono era mucho más frío que las otras veces y su mirada también lo era-

.- ¿En serio crees que la ataqué? -la diosa le miró enfadada, no soportaba más eso, que nadie creyese en su palabra-

Hiei ni siquiera la miró, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Mirando fijamente el lago tristemente, pero luego volvió a poner su mirada fría.

.- Aquel día no debería haberte salvado. -se llevó las manos a los bolsillos- Entonces esto no hubiese pasado...

.- Eh... -le dolieron esas palabras, no pudo evitar algunas finas lágrimas que le empezaban a caer- Hiei yo...

.- Seguiría recordándolo todo... Seguiría estando enamorada de mí... Seguiría sonriéndome... -cerró los ojos-

.- ¡Te juro que yo no la ataqué! No fui yo... ¿No me crees? En serio... ¿No me crees?

Hiei intentó apartar la mirada de los ojos llorosos de la diosa, pero fue imposible. Mikio se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el rostro para que la mirara fijamente. Hiei no lo soportó y agarró con sus manos de los brazos de la morena.

.- ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres muy injusta, ahora que no tienes a Natsuki como rival intentas acaparar todo el terreno! Pero eso no sucederá... - gruñó

.- Me... me haces daño Hiei... - Mikio notaba como las manos de Hiei la agarraban con más fuerza.

El demonio de fuego la soltó de golpe y la dio la espalda comenzando a marchar.

.- ¿Quieres... quieres que me vaya? - preguntó Mikio con miedo de saber la respuesta.

Hiei paró de golpe, y sin siquiera girarse para mirarla contestó

.- Sí

Y siguió caminando tranquilamente. Cuando Hiei desapareció, Mikio calló de rodillas al suelo y echo a llorar como una niña pequeña a la cual le quitan su juguete favorito. Lloró y lloró constantemente, sabiendo de antemano que alguno de sus amigos la escuchaba pero no se dignaban a consolarla, no se acercó nadie a ella... en ningún momento...

Al día siguiente en el comedor principal...

.- ¡¡¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! - Natsuki abrió las puertas de la sala sonriente. - Uaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡qué bien huele! Ey, Yusuke no comas esa salchicha òó ¡Es miaaaa! - la castaña saltó para quitarle la salchicha que tenía el moreno en su tenedor

.- ¡¿Qué dices niñata?! ¡¡Es miaaaaa cógete otraaa!!

.- No quieroooooo, suéltalaaaaa T0T

Todos los detectives, incluyendo a Koenma, miraban la escena sonriendo (incluso Hiei, aunque él levemente), hasta que se oyó la puerta.

Allí estaba Mikio, de pie y algo atemorizada. Cuando la vieron llegar todos dejaron de sonreír y se pusieron a comer. Natsuki ya había recibido su valiosa salchicha y se disponía a comérsela.

.- ¡Buenos días Mikio-chaaaan! ¿Qué tal dormiste? 0

.-... Buenos días Minami-dono - Mikio hizo una reverencia, a lo que la castaña se sorprendió.

.- ¿Minami-donooooo? ¿Desde cuando me llaman Señorita Minami? ¡Anda Mikio no seas cruel!

Mikio se acercó a la mesa, y notó que un silencio incómodo se creó en el lugar. Decidió que no era momento para sentarse, así que optó por coger algo de comer y marcharse. Cuando ya había alargado la mano hasta una de las tostadas, Hiei le lanzó una mirada fría y seca. Mikio se asustó y no se atrevió a cogerla.

.- Me... me debo ir a casa... Seguramente mi gente me esté esperando... - la diosa se dio la vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta dijo - Natsuki nos veremos ésta noche - sonrió y se dispuso a marchar.

.- ¿Ésta noche? ¿Para qué? òó

Los detectives se pensaron lo peor.

.- ¡Quiere atacarla de nuevo! - exclamó Yusuke enfadado.

.- ¡Y encima tiene la desfachatez de escupirlo en nuestra cara! - dijo Kuwabara

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Atacarme...? -Natsuki se quedo pensando- Os estáis confundiendo de persona... ¿A qué sí Mikio chan? -la castaña sonrió y la cogió de las manos- ¡Esta noche! ¡Esta noche! ¡Entendido! Iré a tu habitación. ¿Vale?

.- Te espero... -Mikio sonrió como pudo y se alejó del comedor-

.- No vas a ir. ¿Verdad? -Yusuke estaba muy serio, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña-

.- ¿Que pasa...? Es como si me escondieseis algo... -suspiró- ¡Iré a ver a Mikio! Y no podréis evitarlo. -sonrió y salió corriendo del comedor-

Los cuatro detectives suspiraron, Koenma solo estaba en silencio.

.- ¿Hacemos nuevamente los turnos? -Yusuke volvió a sacar el saco con los papelitos-

.- No. -Hiei se levantó- La vigilaré yo. -vio que los otros se lo miraban alejándose de él mientras gritaban "Hiei se preocupa por alguieeen. ¡Apocalipsis!"- No me fío de vosotros.

Hiei se pasó el día siguiendo a la castaña por todos lados, desde lejos, sin hacer ruido, solo mirándola...

.- ¡Eh! ¡Ahora voy a cambiarme! ¡No me mires durante ese rato! -cerró la puerta de la habitación con un sonoro golpe- ¡Pobre de ti que me espíes!

.- Hn. No me interesa verte desnuda.

.- Yaaaa. Seguro que te aprovecharías de miiiii, sniiiif... -abrió la puerta de nuevo con el pijama puesto, pero llevaba los primeros botones de la parte de arriba sin abrochar- Ya estoy... -sonrió inocentemente y le cogió de la mano- ¿Vienes para dentro?

.-N... -pero antes de que pudiese responder, Natsuki ya lo había hecho pasar dentro-

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Mmm… me ha dolido un poco… os gusta más Natsuki que Mikio… pobrecita T-T Snifff… es broma! xDDD... Todas me decís que os imagináis a Mikio muy guapa... mmm… ¿queréis saber cómo es Mikio? Pues agregarme al msn y os paso una foto n.n (si queréis) ¿vale? Mi msn es: paty(barra baja)1992(barra baja)12 (arroba) msn . com (lo separo por que si no no sale pero es todo junto eh? xDDD) n///n .Bueno pues otra aclaración… Mikio muy mona de malota? T0T... Sniff… Yo que intentaba que fuera dulce y buena… en fin que se le va a hacer xDDD. ¡Gracias por todos vuestros revieeeeeeeews! Nos vemooooos!!


	7. Todo por ti

**i- Capítulo Séptimo: Todo por ti – **

.-Yo... -desvió la mirada sonrojada- Me gusta mucho que me mires desde lejos, porque... Porque tu... Tu me... -se acercó lentamente al demonio- Tu me gus... -estaba ya muy cerca cuando se separó- Lo siento, pero le he prometido que iría a verla. -le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Hiei atado al tubo de la calefacción-

Cuando la chica ya había salido de allí el demonio suspiró, cerró los ojos concentrándose y rápidamente los abrió, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos rompió la cuerda y se pudo separar del tubo.

.- Qué inocente es... se piensa que puede pararme con un truco tan antiguo... - suspiró sonriendo muy levemente - iré sin que me vean.

Hiei llegó al cuarto de la diosa y abrió levemente la puerta para observar lo que hacían sin que le vieran.

Mikio estaba vestida con un camisón rosa muy ajustado y con escote que le quedaba muy bien, y se cortaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas haciéndose ver sus bien formadas piernas.

Natsuki estaba enfrente de ella con un pijama de tirantes y un pantalón pirata muy ajustado color naranja. Estaban sentadas en el suelo comiendo chocolate y bebiendo un vaso de leche cada una.

.- ¡Esto es como una fiesta de pijamas! - exclamó Natsuki emocionada mientras se comía otro bombón de chocolate blanco.

.- ¿Te gusta? - sonrió la diosa.

.- Siiii - Natsuki se levantó - voy al baño enseguida vuelvo - sonrió y se metió en el baño de la habitación.

Mikio enseguida se fijó en el vaso de leche de la joven. Se levantó y metió la mano bajo la almohada de su cama, sacando un tubito pequeño de cristal azul. Miró su contenido. Era un líquido transparente.

.- ¡Enseguida salgo Mikio-chan! - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del lavabo.

.- ¡Valeeee, te estoy esperando con más chocolateeee! - exclamó Mikio mientras, rápidamente se agachaba hasta el vaso de leche de su amiga, abrió el tubito y miró su contenido con tristeza.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, suspiró y echó el líquido en la leche. Rápidamente movió la leche con una cuchara y, al oír la cadena del baño, se sentó en su sitio nerviosa.

Hiei que lo vio todo estaba dispuesto a ir allí y coger ese líquido, pero vio en los ojos de Mikio una tristeza que le preocupó, así que decidió quedarse allí quieto hasta ver algo fuera de lo normal.

Natsuki salió del baño y se sentó frente a su amiga, tomó el vaso de leche y le dio un sorbo rápido. Mikio observó todo con tristeza. Nada más terminar de beber Natsuki dejó el vaso en el suelo y empezó a entrecerrar los ojos.

.- Que raro... te...tengo mucho sueño... - susurró la castaña mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

.- Natsuki... tenía que dormirte para hacer esto... - Mikio la sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos - mañana serás la de siempre...

.- ¿Mi...Mikio? - Natsuki calló enseguida al suelo dormida.

Hiei ya se disponía a entrar y decirle un par de cosas a la diosa, cuando vio que ésta se levantaba y apoyaba la cabeza de su amiga en sus piernas.

.- Shhh... esto lo hago por ti Hiei... por que si tú no eres feliz yo tampoco... - susurró.

Hiei abrió los ojos como platos. Mikio puso sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de la joven y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a concentrarse. Un aura morada salía del cuerpo de la diosa y, de sus manos, se podía observar una luz morada muy brillante, que se metía en el interior de la joven castaña. Tardó unos minutos en terminar. Y cuando lo hizo, Mikio se tuvo que sujetar al suelo mareada.

.- Ya... ya está... - susurró la morena - Cuando despiertes recordarás todo... Por mientras... yo... ya no tengo mis poderes... - tras susurrar esto calló de golpe en el suelo.

.- Mikio... -Hiei suspiró, no entendía exactamente lo que había pasado. Pero se sentía culpable de alguna forma... Cogió a la diosa en brazos y la dejó en su cama-

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Kurama entró de repente en la habitación, se asustó al encontrar a Natsuki inconsciente en el suelo- Mikio ha...

.- No. -cogió a la castaña entre sus brazos- Quédate con ella.

.- Bueno pero... ¿Que ha pasado? -Kurama se sentó al lado de Mikio-

.- Si despierta dile "Gracias". -susurró, nunca le había dado las gracias a nadie...-

.- ¿Eh? Bueno... -vio que Hiei ya cruzaba la puerta- ¡Eh! ¡Explícame que ha pasado!

.- Hn. -sonrió travieso- No voy a contártelo. Seduce a Mikio para que te lo explique ella.

.- ¿Qué...? ò///Ó ¡Eh Hiei vuelve! ¡Explícamelo! -Pero el demonio de fuego ya se había ido-

Hiei llevó a la chica hasta su habitación, donde la acostó en su cama. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero decidió sentarse a su lado un rato... La observó durante unos instantes, respiraba por la boca así que la tenía entreabierta para respirar. Se acercó un poco más a ella, no podía apartar la vista de sus labios...

No se lo pensó dos veces y los besó con delicadeza. Al ver que la chica no respondía, se separó y caminó lentamente hasta que salió por la puerta.

Mientras en el cuarto de Mikio, Kurama no soportaba estar al lado de ella, había sido mala con ganas, y encima Hiei le pedía que se quedara con ella y la diera las gracias. No estaba dispuesto, no señor. Se levantó y se fue de allí cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Al día siguiente...

Nuevamente todos desayunando en el comedor principal.

.- ¿Eso hizo? - dijo Koenma asombrado a lo que Hiei le contaba de la noche anterior.

El demonio de fuego asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se abrió la puerta.

.- ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - era Natsuki, la cual se fijó en Hiei - Ah... Bu... buenos días Hiei... - se sonrojó bastante - Ay perdonaaaaa - se fue a una esquina y empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared - Natsuki tranquilízateeeee, que se te nota muchoooo - se repetía ella sola.

.- Vuelve a ser la misma... - susurró Yusuke sorprendido - entonces... es cierto lo que dices Hiei...

.- Natsuki ¿has visto a Mikio? - preguntó Kurama

.- ¿Eh, a ESA? No gracias, y ni quiero... Por favoooor ¬0¬

Kurama se levantó furioso, pasó al lado de Natsuki y antes de salir dijo.

.- Pues ESA te ha ofrecido en bandeja lo que más quiere.

Kurama salió de la habitación enfurecido, Natsuki le miraba sin entender, y los demás no se atrevieron a decirla nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Natsuki se puso en la mesa a pelearse con Yusuke por sus queridas salchichas. Hiei miraba a la puerta esperando que llegara Kurama con Mikio, ya que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero tardaban mucho.

Cuando Hiei ya se disponía a levantarse para ir al cuarto de la diosa y ver que pasaba, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y se vio a un Kurama súper nervioso con Mikio en sus brazos.

.- ¡Mikio no se despierta!... ¡¡NO TIENE PULSO!! - gritó atemorizado

.- ¿¡Qué!? -Koenma se levantó alarmado y se acercó a Mikio para comprobar lo que decía-

.- Pero... Es una diosa... -Kuwabara se ponía también nervioso- Las diosas son inmortales y…

.- ¡Kuwabara tiene razón! ¡Mikio despierta! -Yusuke empezó a moverla bruscamente, así que recibió el puñetazo de Koenma- Uaaaa, que crueeeel T0T

.- Creo... Creo... -Koenma se llevó las manos a la cara angustiado- Sé lo que pasa...

Se sentó, los demás también, frente a él... Esperando a que hablase... Kurama abrazaba fuertemente a la diosa, quizás si se hubiese quedado con ella durante la noche...

.- Las diosas... -Koenma respiró pesadamente- Las diosas no pueden vivir sin sus poderes... Mikio... Mikio morirá sino se los devolvemos y...

.- ¿Alguien se los ha quitado? -preguntó inocentemente Natsuki mirando al rey del mundo espiritual-

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio. Natsuki parpadeó durante varios segundos, esperando alguna respuesta... Koenma decidió contárselo todo, hablaba despacio y cansado. Le contó todo lo que creían que había pasado.

.- Entonces... ¿Yo tengo los poderes de Mikio?

.- Sí.

.- Y si se los devuelvo...

.- Sí.

.- Perderé... ¿Los recuerdos?

.- Sí...

.- Entonces... Dices que yo tengo los poderes de Mikio. ¿No?

.- ¡Que sí! -Koenma golpeó la mesa enfadado, Natsuki le miró tristemente pero luego sonrió-

.-Pues se los devuelvo. Pss... Yo no quiero deberle nada a ella. ¿Cómo se los devuelvo? -se quedó pensativa- ¡Abra cadabra! Òó

.- ¿Por qué no pruebas tocándola?

.-Hum... Vaaale... -alargó la mano, a punto de tocarle la frente. Pero una mano la paró- ¿Eh?

.-Pero... Debe de haber... Otra solución... ¡Tiene que haber otra!

.-Hiei... Suéltame...

De pronto se escuchó algo que crujía. Kurama gritó asustado.

.- ¡¡MIKIO NO!!

Las piernas de Mikio comenzaban a congelarse, empezando por sus pies hasta terminar en sus rodillas. Y paró de seco. Todos estaban muy asustados.

.- Se... se los voy a devolver a ésta mimada... - sonrió con tristeza la castaña poniendo su mano en la frente de ésta, pero no ocurrió nada.

Se escuchó un susurro de una voz, parecía la brisa del aire, por eso todo el mundo quedó en completo silencio.

.- Chicos... mis órganos vitales están congelados, próximamente será mi cuerpo... No quiero que hagáis nada... dejarme ir... después de todo... habría muerto en 6 meses... Al fin y al cabo... me has ganado, Natsuki - era la voz de Mikio en forma de brisa.

De nuevo algo crujió, ahora se congelaba desde las rodillas hasta su entrepierna.

.- ¡No! ¡No me has ganado! Aún te quedaban 6 meses... En 6 meses podías ganarme... -apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡No te rindas Mikio! ¡Te los devuelvo! ¡No los quiero! No quiero esos recuerdos... -tocó la frente de la diosa con las dos manos- No los quiero...

.- ¿No podemos hacer nada, Koenma? -preguntó tristemente Yusuke- ¿Y si destruyo el hielo con el reigan?

.- ¿En serio quieres que te responda a esa pregunta?

.- Bueno vale... Ya me callo...

.- ¡Eso es! -Natsuki apartó sus manos de Mikio y fue hacia Hiei- ¡Derrite el hielo! Tú puedes. ¿Verdad? Ganaríamos tiempo... Y podría devolverle los poderes...

.- No voy a hacerlo.

.- ¡No es momento para bromas! -le miró enfadada- Hazlo, ayúdala.

.- No sabemos si funcionará... Y si se los devuelves... -intentó acariciarla, pero la castaña se separó-

.- Quiero ayudarla... -sonrió- Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

.- Pero tiene razón... -Koenma intervino- ¿Y si quemas a Mikio accidentalmente?

.- Uy, uy... Yo no me fiaría del enano.

.-Mejor que confiar en ti, deforme ¬¬

.- No empecéis, u os pego una paliza a los dos. -Yusuke se puso en medio- Tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido.

El hielo comenzó a subir, ahora se congeló desde la entrepierna hasta el pecho de Mikio.

.- Esto va más rápido de lo que me imaginaba... - susurró Koenma nervioso.

.- Mikio... por favor... - Kurama la abrazaba lo más fuerte posible para darla calor.

.- Aunque quemara el hielo de su cuerpo... - murmuró Hiei - sus órganos vitales están congelados y no puedo hacer nada.

.- Podría seguir en estado de sístole toda la vida, y por mucho que derritamos el hielo de encima, nuevamente volvería a producirse y ésta vez más rápidamente, no haríamos nada - finalizó Koenma cayendo en su asiento nervioso. - no podemos hacer nada...

Natsuki y los demás observaban el cuerpo de Mikio, ahora se congelaba desde su pecho hasta el cuello.

.- Mikio... - susurraba Kurama casi llorando.

.- No puedo ver esto... - Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior - ¡No puedo!

.- Natsuki... - Hiei se sorprendió de la reacción de la castaña.

.- ¡Mikio no te rindas! - Natsuki cerró los ojos y alzó las manos hacia arriba, se concentró y creó una bola de energía morada. Eran los poderes de Mikio.

Abrió los ojos y, con el ceño fruncido, lo lanzó hasta el cuerpo de Mikio. Haciendo brillar con intensidad, el hielo comenzó a crujir y se rompió del todo.

.- ¡Lo lograste Natsuki! - exclamó Kuwabara feliz.

.- No... mirar - susurró Koenma

Todos observaron como el cuerpo de Mikio comenzaba a congelarse muy rápidamente desde los pies hasta el cuello, y de ahí enseguida cubrió su rostro hasta que quedó congelada completamente.

.-Pero... Pero... -Koenma no entendía lo que ocurría, empezó a ponerse más nervioso... Ya se había congelado del todo...-

.-Mikio... Mikio... -Kurama la abrazaba todo lo que podía-

.-No hemos podido hacer nada... ¿Nada? -Yusuke golpeó la pared con furia- ¡Esto no es justo!

.-Mikio... -Kuwabara se recostó en la pared-

.- ¿Entonces para qué a servido...? -Hiei abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Natsuki, ya que se había desmayado después de haberle dado los poderes-

.- Debe de haber algo... -Koenma se levantó- ¡Debe de haber alguna información! ¡En alguna parte! -empezó a registrar todos los cajones y estanterías-

Yusuke y Kuwabara también empezaron a registrar todo el palacio en busca de algo, de alguna simple información... Pero no encontraban nada y las horas pasaban... Las largas horas, sin saber nada. Kurama no había dejado de abrazarla fuertemente. Hiei había llevado a Natsuki a una habitación, pero tampoco había despertado.

.- ¡Leches! ¡Aquí no hay nada! Tanto libro para nada. -Yusuke se desesperaba-

.- Agh. ¡Ten cuidado Urameshi! -se quejó Kuwabara al recibir el libro volador de su amigo-

.- No te pongas en medio y punto...

Mientras en el comedor central donde Kurama aún mantenía a Mikio abrazándola sin soltarla. Se abrió la gran ventana que daba al patio de los jardines. Una brisa entró fuertemente y se pudo observar la silueta de Mikio.

.- ¿Mi... Mikio? - susurró Kurama sorprendido

**Continuará…**


	8. ¿Volverá a ser como antes?

**- Capítulo Octavo: ¿Volverá a ser como antes? – **

Enseguida entraron en el cuarto todos, sin creer que estuviesen viendo el alma de Mikio.

La silueta sonrió y se acercó al joven pelirrojo, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y miró su propio cuerpo. Después levantó la mirada al kitsune y le sonrió con amor.

Se señaló a sí misma y después señaló su cuerpo congelado, dando a entender al joven detective si quería que ella volviese a la vida.

.- ¡Si por favor! Vuelve... - Kurama la abrazó con más fuerza.

La silueta de Mikio volvió a sonreír y se acercó al oído de su cuerpo inerte. Dio un soplo y desapareció. En unos instantes, el hielo se descongeló y Mikio comenzó a toser mientras tiritaba de frío.

.- ¡¡Mikio!! - exclamó Kurama abrazándola con amor y brindándola parte de su chaqueta.

.- ¿Quién eres? - susurró la diosa mirándole inocentemente a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Natsuki sofocada.

.- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mikio se ha aparecido en mis sueños diciéndome que ella volvería a la vida y yo tendría mis recuerdos a cambio de los suyos! - exclamó sobresaltada - menos mal que sólo ha sido un... - vio el cuerpo de Mikio - Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T0T

.- ¿Quiénes sois?

.- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Apártate de mi fantasmaaaa! TTTT ¿Eh? ¡Mikio estás bieeeeeeeeeeeen! -se acercó a la diosa-

.- ¿Quién eres?

.- ¿¡Como!? ¡Soy Natsuki! La detective espiritual más mona del mundo mundial, la que intentó ahogarte en el lago y...

.- ¿Eh? -Kuwabara, Yusuke y Koenma miraron a Natsuki, a esta se le cayó una gota en la cabeza-

.- Creo que Mikio ha perdido la memoria...

.- Oooooh, que GRAN conclusión. Deja de pensar, que aún te provocará cáncer... -Yusuke suspiró-

.- ¿Os conozco?

.- Mikio... -los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de la diosa- Soy Kurama. ¿Te acuerdas?

.- No...

Todos la miraron tristemente. Nadie se atrevía a hablar aunque la diosa repitiera mil veces la pregunta "¿Os conozco?", a todos les dolía escuchar la pregunta, sobretodo al pelirrojo.

.- ¡Vamos a hacerte recordar! -Natsuki sonrió animada para romper el hielo- ¿La tiro al lago?

.- ¡No! ¬¬ -fue uno conjunto-

.- Vale... Vale... .U

.- No... no sé donde estoy... quiero volver a mi mundo... - decía con miedo la diosa mientras se apartaba del pelirrojo - ¿qué hago aquí? - se puso en pie pero tambaleó e iba a caer. Hiei la cogió antes de que lo hiciera.

.- Estás en el mundo espiritual y nosotros somos los detectives espirituales que te defienden de los demonios que te quieren secuestrar - explicó el moreno.

.- ¿Mmm? - la diosa le miró y se apartó al instante - ¡Pareces un mono! Òó

.- ¡¿Cómoooooooooooooo?! ÒÓ

.- ¡Qué mono eres! - empezó a acariciarle la cabeza - eres tan pequeñito... monito ¿quieres un platanito?

.- ¡¡No me trates como un animal!!

.- ¿Ella es tu novia? - sonrió - ¡Enhorabuenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - pero un pequeño pinchazo por dentro la hizo entristecerse – es extraño… pero siento como si me molestara ¿por qué será? Jeje n.n

.- Yo soy tu novio - dijo Kurama detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba.

Todos se quedaron como diciendo "¿Eing?"

.- Por favor... ¿cómo me iba a gustar un pelirrojo? Pareces un... un... - a Mikio le costó pensar un mote, pero lo consiguió - ¡Pareces un zorro!

.- Como si fuera algo nuevo... - susurró Yusuke

.- ¿Eh? -Mikio miró a Yusuke esperando que aclarase su comentario-

.- Nada, nada... -sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre- Bueno, me voy, he quedado con Keiko. Si llego tarde, otra vez, cumplirá la promesa de matarme TTTT

.- Te acompaño Urameshi. ¡Iré a ver a mi linda Yukinaaaa!

.- Hn. -fulminó al deforme con una mirada, no soportaba que se tomase esas confianzas con su hermana-

.- ¿¡Qué!? -Koenma reaccionó tarde, ya que los detectives ya se habían ido- Bueno... -miró a los detectives restantes- Vosotros no os movéis de aquí.

.- Hn. Pero yo quería ir a ver a...

.- A nadie. Tú te quedas aquí... A pensar en lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

Hubo un gran silencio. Mikio hablaba con Kurama, el cual le aclaraba más o menos quién era cada uno de ellos, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como que estaba enamorada de Hiei. Mientras Koenma, Hiei y Natsuki tomaban un té, pensando en como acabaría todo esto.

.-Uaaa, que aburrimientooooo... -la castaña se cruzó de brazos y bostezó- Tendría que haberme escapado con Yusuke T0T

.-Entiendo... -Mikio intentó asimilar toda la información que le había dado Kurama- ¿Vosotros me protegéis de demonios?

.-Exacto. -sonrió amablemente- Ya es tarde... -miró el reloj- Deberías descansar Mikio...

.-Bueno... -se levantó-

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando paró de pronto y miró fijamente a Natsuki.

.- No sé por qué pero tengo que decirte algo... - murmuró con la mirada perdida.

.- ¿Mmm? - Natsuki la miró sin entender.

.- "Mañana la que te ahogará seré yo"... Extraño ¿no? En fin, descansar - Mikio sonrió y salió de allí.

Natsuki se quedó de piedra... esa era... ¿Mikio?

Los días pasaban muy rápidos... En todo ese tiempo nuestros detectives hicieron su vida tranquilamente, Hiei se pasaba el día pegado a Natsuki, y ésta no os creáis que se quejaba ni mucho menos. Kurama acompañaba a Mikio en todo momento por si necesitaba algo, Mikio seguía siempre lo que el pelirrojo la decía y, alguna vez que otra, se molestaba por ver al demonio de fuego y a la castaña juntos, pero lo veía como una cosa sin demasiada importancia. Yusuke se pasaba el día vagueando de un lado a otro, Kuwabara visitaba a cada momento oportuno a su querida Yukina y, Koenma regañaba a sus trabajadores cuando hacían de las suyas.

En fin, todo como siempre. Hasta que Mikio comenzó a tener sueños extraños…

Una noche se le aparecía una parte en la que ella era arrastrada por su amiga la castaña y no podía salir del lago. Luego habían otros trozos en los que se veía columpiándose y enfrente de ella estaba el demonio de fuego muy cerca de sus labios... Todas las noches recordaba partes de cosas que no tenían significado para ella, pero la quitaban el sueño y todos los días se levantaba muy cansada.

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido, y se celebraban la fiesta de carnaval.

.- ¿Mikio? - Kurama llamó a la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar.

.- Si Kurama... entra. - aceptó la morena, la cual estaba tumbada en su cama con dolor de cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño que la estaban robando desde hacía más o menos un mes.

.- Te traigo una cosa... - susurró el chico cortamente.

Mikio que se encontraba mirando hacia la pared sin abrir los ojos, se giró y observó que en las manos del joven aparecía un ramo de rosas rojas. Se sorprendió.

.- Ah... -miró las rosas, eran preciosas...- Muchas gracias... -sonrió débilmente y cogió el ramo entre sus manos-

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? -el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama a su lado, mirándola preocupado- No tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras mal?

.- No es nada... Sólo falta de sueño... -volvió a sonreír y dejó las rosas a un lado- ¿Querías algo?

.- Mikio yo... verás... -se sonrojó y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los de la diosa que le miraban sin entender nada-

.- ¿Sí?

.- Quería decirte... Que te quiero mucho... Eres muy importante para mí y... -levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de Mikio-

Pero la diosa solo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera le miraba... Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Mikio se quedó pensativa... ¿Le gustaba Kurama? Le atraía un poco, pero no sentía el mismo afecto que sentía por...

.- Lo siento... -entrecerró los ojos, los cerró y los volvió a abrir. Mostrando una pequeña y dulce sonrisa- Pero no siento lo mismo que tu... Lo siento mucho...

.-Mikio... -la miró fijamente- ¿Te gusta Hiei?

.- ¿Por qué debería gustarme? - preguntó, pero en el fondo algo la decía que el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto, lo que no sabía era por qué.

.- ...Siempre que le ves con Natsuki te molesta - dijo algo enfadado, girando la cabeza a un lado con el ceño fruncido - y yo me pregunto... ¡¿Qué tiene él que tanto te atrae?! - exclamó ya enfadado.

Kurama se levantó de la cama, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

.- Kurama... - susurró Mikio al borde de romper a llorar, que no tardó demasiado y enseguida se quedó dormida...

Mikio abrió los ojos lentamente, observó que ya era de noche ¿cuánto había dormido?... Al menos... había dormido... Se sentó en la cama y se fijó en una nota que había al lado de las rosas.

.- No he querido despertarte, ésta noche hay un baile por carnaval. Estaremos en el salón principal. Si quieres venir bien, si no pues nada... Firmado: Kurama.

Mikio dejó caer la nota al suelo. Se había enfadado con ella... Suspiró y se tumbó nuevamente en la cama. Ya que había conseguido dormir unas horas, dormiría esa noche y así no tendría que presentarse en esa fiesta en la cual no pintaba nada...

Se quedó dormida nuevamente. Y los sueños no tardaron en llegar... Ella misma se encontraba en ellos, llorando y gritándole algo...

.- ¡Mikio, Mikio! - llamaba - Tienes que recordarlo, tú le quieres... ¡Estás loca por él!...¡¡Ayúdale!! - la gritaba.

De pronto la imagen de ella misma atada de manos y pies, con una venda en la boca y con un demonio enfrente de ella, sonriendo, la decía.

.- "Recuerda que, el mes que viene, en el día del carnaval, enviaré a mis mejores demonios para que maten a tus queridos amigos "Los detectives espirituales"... ¡Ya verás qué divertido! Jajaja" - reía el hombre de cabellos grises.

**Continuará…**


End file.
